Compromiso para Tres
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Sakura fue comprometida con Neji, la razón se desconoce. Pero Sasuke no esta dispuesto a dejar en duda lo que está empezando a descubrir. NejiSakuSasu
1. Comprometidos

**Naruto**** no me pertenece. Le pertenece a ****Masashi ****Kishimoto.**

**Resumen: **¿Puede acaso el hielo vencer al fuego? Un triángulo amoroso. (NejixSakuraxSasuke)

**Compromiso para**** Tres**

Ya todo estaba hecho...

-Entiendes todo lo que esto implica ¿no es así señorita?- preguntó un hombre fornido y de expresión seria

-Si Señor- susurró, en sus ojos se podía observar claramente la tristeza

-Bueno, ya todo está decidido, esta misma noche comenzarás a hospedarte, los sirvientes estarán esperando tu llegada- anunció mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta

Ella no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí unos minutos más para luego partir a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

El camino a casa fue un lento y melancólico paseo. Al llegar a su hogar, empezó a recoger sus cosas, no eran muchas, pero eran suyas.

Guardó todo lo que se pudo, a excepción, por supuesto, de los muebles, los cuales dejaría en ese lugar.

Ya cuando todo estuvo recogido, se sentó en su colchón, ahora sin sábanas ni almohadas, tenía mucho que pensar.

Ahora iba a comenzar una nueva vida, todo iba a cambiar.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, era algo que _ellos_habían querido para ella, así que lo cumpliría, como su último deseo…

Empezó a recorrer su casa por última vez…

Cocina, baños, sala, cuartos….

Ya cuando terminó agarró las maletas que pudo y salió, luego buscaría las demás.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al verle a _él_allí.

-¿Qué sucede¿Hubo un cambio de planes o algo así?- preguntó extrañada

-Vengo por tus maletas- respondió el con el mismo tono de siempre

-Están arriba, en mi habitación- informó mientras salía y se apoyaba de la pared, esperándolo

A los pocos segundos apareció el con el resto de las maletas, o por lo menos eso parecía.

-¿Son todas las que quedaban arriba?- preguntó mientras se enderezaba.

Él afirmó con la cabeza, sin cambiar su semblante.

Cuando cerró bien la puerta, empezaron a caminar, sumidos en un incómodo silencio, el cual ninguno se encargó de romper.

Al llegar a la residencia, como habían dicho, los sirvientes los recibieron, tres a cada lado del pasillo.

Ellos, luego de saludar cortésmente, agarraron todo el equipaje e indicaron a la chica su nueva habitación.

Al llegar allí, colocaron las maletas y bolsos a un lado del cuarto, se despidieron y dejaron a los dos sujetos en silencio de nuevo.

Ella de espaldas a él. Ambos absortos en su propio silencio.

-Supongo ya estás informado de todo- susurró ella- ¿no Neji-san?

-Así es- afirmó, secundando su respuesta, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-Hiashi-sama me ha informado de todo- siguió mientras se daba media vuelta, pero no salió

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que susurró ella mientras sus ojos se hundían en una profunda tristeza

Al pasar de unos minutos, ninguno había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, sumiéndose de nuevo en el total silencio.

-¿Necesitas algo más Neji-san?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su equipaje, agachándose, comenzó a desempacar sus cosas

-Dos cosas- aclaró mientras la observaba, pero su mirada no era correspondida- Cuando sea anunciado, te moverás de alcoba, así que mejor no saques muchas cosas, y segundo, en ese momento, espero me llames únicamente con mi nombre- y dicho esto se retiró, luego de pronunciar un leve "permiso".

Ella esperó un momento, inmóvil.

Luego, lentamente recargó su cabeza y parte de su espalda en la pared, viendo directamente hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, prueba de las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

Y así fue, cuando cerró sus ojos para pestañear, aquellas gotas de agua cayeron por sus mejillas. No se preocupó por limpiarlas, ni mucho menos contenerlas.

Lloró, lloró todo lo que pudo. Hasta que sus ojos no dieron para más.

Porque quizás, esta podría ser la última vez que lloraría…

Lloró porque ya nada iba a ser igual…

Lloró porque ellos ya no estaban allí con ella…

Lloró porque no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

Pero tenía que hacerlo…

Lloró, simplemente, porque estaba triste, deprimida, tenía ganas de hacerlo, y sacar todo eso que había estado guardando en su interior..

Sin percatarse, presa del cansancio, quedó dormida en esa misma posición, aún con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus manos posadas descuidadamente en sus piernas.

-Ya es hora de…- empezó a decir la persona que entraba en la habitación temporal de la chica, encontrándose con aquel triste panorama.

Sin atreverse a despertarla, la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, para luego arroparla y salir silenciosamente.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

Despertó, debido a los rayos del Sol que se filtraban por los escombros más pequeños y por las ventanas semi-abiertas.

Jaló más las sábanas, tapándose hasta el último mechón de pelo, pero aún así, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Se desarropó hasta medio cuerpo, pero se quedó allí, acostumbrándose a la luz.

Frotando sus ojos y estirándose se sentó en la cama, con el cabello todo desordenado y la ropa mal puesta.

Se paró y se arregló un poco. Cogió una toalla del closet, y se metió al baño inmediatamente. Se dio un largo y relajante baño, se aseó por completo y salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo con su cabello aún mojado.

Se dirigió hasta sus cosas y en ese momento recordó que ya no "podía" vestir sus cómodas y bonitas ropas.

Fastidiada y con el seño fruncido, se dirigió a un estante donde habían colocado, su nueva "vestimenta".

Se la colocó, era bonito, pero ¡tch! Que fastidio vestir eso _todos_ los días.

Salió de allí examinando cada parte de su "_nuevo hogar__"._

Era bonito, no podía negarlo, pero no era su casa, no eran sus cosas.

Llegó a una parte clara, era como un mini espacio de entrenamiento en medio del sitio.

Y lo vio a él. Practicando con mucho afán cada una de sus técnicas con el seño fruncido, muestra de concentración.

Le daba pena llegar así de repente e interrumpir, pero no sabía que más hacer, así que se dirigió al borde del piso de madera, donde se sentó, dejando sus piernas colgando, mientras lo observaba.

Ella sabía, que él ya había notado su presencia, así que optó por empezar a ser más... ¿familiar?

-Ohayo gozaimasu- saludó aún viendo como el chico se movía ágilmente entre los muñecos de entrenamiento.

-Ohayo- fue todo lo que respondió él mientras paraba su entrenamiento y se volvía a ella.

Ahí fue cuando pudo observarla vistiendo ese hermoso kimono que su tía había elegido para ella.

Se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia ella, hasta quedar al frente.

-Dentro de poco será la hora de desayunar, es mejor que vayamos hasta allá- dijo casi a modo de orden.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por los largos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta, la cual Neji abrió con mucha cautela y se apartó para dejarla entrar primero.

Él se excusó, diciendo que tomaría un baño rápidos, y así mismo como vino, se fue.

Examinó el lugar cuidadosamente, había una enorme mesa de madera en el centro, con muchos tatamis alrededor, indicando cada puesto.

Se preguntó cuál sería el suyo…

Se sentó a un lado, sin atreverse a ir hasta la mesa, y allí esperó unos veinte minutos, aburrida.

Luego alguien abrió la puerta, y pudo ver al chico de ojos perla, con el pelo aún un poco húmedo; por el baño que se había dado; un haori blanco con unos pantalones de licra azul grisáceos.

-Ven- le indicó al momento que se sentada en uno de los lados de la mesa, haciendo que ella se colocara al lado de éste.

A los pocos minutos, empezaron a comer, siendo informado que los demás miembros estaban ocupados arreglando los últimos toques.

Luego de comer, cada uno se fue por su lado, a sus respectivas habitaciones a alistarse.

El kimono que ella vestía, era de color rojo escarlata con muchas flores de un rojo más pálido, con el obi de un color dorado opaco.

Se colocó unas argollas doradas y a los pocos minutos llegaron las encargadas de hacerle el peinado y maquillaje, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando estuvo lista, se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba preciosa.

Ese kimono le sentaba de maravilla, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño muy elegante, su pollina estaba colocada hacia el lado derecho, mientras que los mechones restantes del lado izquierdo eran sujetados por un broche. Sus labios de rojo, y un poco de colorete y sombra para los ojos, fue lo que terminó de hacerla lucir deslumbrante.

Esperó a que vinieran por ella. Ya las señoras se habían retirado.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero aún así le dolía.

Y el momento que tanto deseó que no llegara, llegó.

Ahí, parado a un lado del marco de la puerta, se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga, esperando para llevarla ante todos.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta la plaza principal del clan, donde mcuhas personas estaban reunidas, esperando saber el porqué habían sido llamadas a ese lugar.

Esuchó con pesar cada una de las palabras dictadas por la cabeza del Clan Hyuuga y algunas por la Hokage, hasta que llegó el momento.

-Así que hoy ante ustedes, tengo el honor de presentarles a la prometida de mi sobrino Neji, la señorita Sakura Haruno….-

_Ya no había vuelta atrás…_

* * *

Ésta es una idea que, aunque no lo crean, saqué de un juego de Wii de Naruto.

Si lo se u.u ¿Qué tiene que ver un juego con esto?

Pues.. simplemente me inspiré al ver a Neji con Sakura ò.ó

Espero la historia haya sido de su agrado xq tengo grandes ideas para esta n.n

Espero Reviews para saber si les gusto

¡Onegaii!

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Todo Comienza

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto**** le pertenece únicamente a ****Masashi ****Kishimoto****. Con es****o**** se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT**

**Resumen: [**_NejixSakuxSasu _¿Puede acaso el hielo vencer al fuego? Sakura fue comprometida con Neji, la razón se desconoce. Pero Sasuke no esta dispuesto a dejar en duda lo que está empezando a descubrir.

_****_

_Autora: -__Sakura-Star__-_

* * *

**Compromiso para Tres**

_**Cap. 2: Todo Comienza**_

_****_

_Esuchó__ con pesar cada una de las palabras dictadas por la cabeza del Clan __Hyuuga__ y algunas por la __Hokage__, hasta que llegó el momento._

_-Así que hoy ante ustedes, tengo el honor de presentarles a la prometida de mi sobrino __Neji__, la señorita __Sakura__Haruno__….-_

_Ya no había vuelta atrás…_

_-_

Caminó lentamente, mientras el kimono pegaba al piso, obligándola a caminar más lento para prevenir caer, sus ojos sin brillo, sus labios formaban una línea recta, sus facciones nulas, sin emociones.

Llegó al lado de su, ahora "prometido".

Sujetó su mano monótonamente, y juntos caminaron hasta el barandal, donde casi toda Konoha estaba.

Casi todos miraban curiosos, otros decepcionados, emocionados, celosos e indiferentes.

Sakura pudo visualizar a sus amigos, que la miraban impactados.

No había querido contarles, por miedo a que sus opiniones influenciaran más de lo debido y terminara retractándose.

Por eso, no pudo hacerlo. Esa era una decisión que ella había tomado por _ello__s, _porque _ellos _así lo quisieron para ella.

Al llegar al borde, Neji la volteó de modo que quedaran uno frente al otro.

Recibió la sortija en un cojín de terciopelo rojo, lo tomó, se arrodilló en frente de ella, tomó su mano izquierda.

Allí fue cuando Hyashi se colocó en frente de sus manos y empezó..

-Yo Hyuuga Hyashi, te propongo a ti, Haruno Sakura, para que ates tu vida junto a la de mi sobrino, Hyuuga Neji, y así adquieras el apellido del mismo, lo lleves con respeto, obediencia, compromiso y para que trabajen juntos para hacer honor al Clan…

Sakura simplemente permaneció en silencio, con su expresión indiferente y triste

-Por eso te pregunto ¿aceptas comprometerte con Neji?-terminó, dejando a todo sumidos en un silencio.

Pasaron 3, 5, 10, 12, 15, 20 segundos y Sakura no respondía.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

_Tres personas en una habitación. __Una ya no respiraba, otra apenas y podía, y otra lloraba, rogaba…_

_-__Okaaaaa__-chan, __okaa-chan__, no me dejes,__ ¡no me dejes tu también!__ ¡__por__ favor¡No me dejes!..._

_-Lo…si__..siento__….tanto….pequeña…._

_-¡__Noo!. __¡__Okaa__-chan!. ¡__Abre tus ojos!.__ ¡__respira!. __¡__Oka__-chan!. ¡__Noo!. ¡__No puedes!.__ ¡__no__, me dejes tu también, NO!_

_-Te…amamos…._

_-__¡__Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!__-_

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el señor, haciéndola regresar al mundo.

Una traviesa lágrimas resbaló por su mejilla derecha de la pelirosada, pero sólo los Hyuuga y la Hokage pudieron verla.

-Si….- murmuró- acepto- agregó con vez más fuerte, pero no dejaba de ser una voz vacía, fría.

-Hokage-sama- pidió el jefe del clan.

-Yo, Tsunade, Godaime de Konohagakure, conocida como la Quinta Sombra del Fuego, declaro este compromiso entre Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuuga- cerró sus ojos y lo entre abrió. Sabía muy bien las razones por las cuales su alumna hacía eso, pero, aún así, no le parecía lo correcto. Pero ella no tenía velas en ese entierro- _sellado_- pronunció con pesadez.

En ese momento Neji colocó la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica, a lo que otra lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica rápidamente. Ya no había tiempo para retractarse, todo había terminado, o mejor dicho…

Apenas comenzaba…

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

La fiesta había sido en la casa de los Hyuuga, únicamente con los miembros de este clan y otras personas "importantes" las cuales eran "necesarias" que asistiera.

Sakura se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño un momento, ya no aguantaba más estar allí.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta el lugar en donde observó entrenar a Neji, esa misma mañana.

Se sentó, dejando sus pies colgando, y sus manos entrelazadas reposaban en sus muslos.

Elevó la vista hacia las estrellas, había muchas y todas brillaban con todo su esplendor.

Elevó su mano izquierda de modo a que quedara por encima de su cabeza, al frente de sus ojos.

Y lo vio. Vio ese hermoso anillo de compromiso. El cuán no quería portar, por lo menos no si provenía de alguien que no amaba. Y ella definitivamente, no lo amaba…

Lloró de nuevo.

No pudo retener a tiempo las lágrimas que bajaban hasta perderse en la fría madera o en el escote de su kimono.

Lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor, de decepción…

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

¿De verdad se casaría con alguien a quien no amara?

-Sakura…- susurró alguien, sobresaltándola, haciéndola bajar su mano rápidamente y voltear a ver al que pronunció su nombre. Aunque ya lo sabía….

-Di..dime Neji- susurró secándose las lágrimas

Él, se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente.

-Deberías estar allá adentro, los invitados preguntan por ti- declaró mientras volteaba su mirada lila hacia ella.

Ella asistió, pero no se movió.

Él suspiró- el destino así lo decidió, deberías acostumbrarte- casi mandó con un tono nada agradable

Ella frunció los labios- tu no entiendes- susurró molesta

Él no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie, colocó una mano en su hombro- es mejor ir a dormir, debes estar cansada- sugirió

Ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿pero… y tu padre¿los invitados?- preguntó

-Entenderán- razonó. Seguidamente retiró la mano y empezó a caminar lentamente

Ella lo imitó, caminando hasta…

Un momento…

¡Lo había olvidado!

¡Ahora ella compartiría la habitación con Neji!

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar semejante cosa?!

¿Qué haría ahora? Buscaría como empañárselas sola…

Él, se detuvo frente a la entrada, era de dos puertas que se abría una contraria a la otra.

Él la corrió, dejando ver una gran habitación.

En la pared de enfrente estaba colocada la cama _matrimonial_ con mesita de noche a cada lado, a la izquierda había un closet enorme, para ambos, supuso.

En la derecha, una puerta normal, la cual supuso sería el baño. En la esquina izquierda que estaba al lado de la entrada, había sofás, en la derecha una mesita baja con tatamis

Repisas colgabas en las paredes, muy tradicional.

Él entró como si nada, inspeccionó muy discretamente y abrió el closet, dejándolos observar como la ropa ya estaba organizada allí.

¿Cuándo lo habrían hecho?

-¿No pasas?- preguntó Neji extrañado de verla parada en la puerta aún

Ella asintió y se adentró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él entró al baño con su pijama, por lo que aprovechó y se cambió ella en la habitación.

Cuándo él entró en la habitación ella ya estaba de su lado de la cama. Con un frío "buenas noches" se despidieron para tratar de conciliar el sueño

Esa noche, cada uno durmió en su mundo, dándose la espalda. Pero claro, les costó muchísimo dormir….

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó, y ya no había nadie a su lado.

Lo cual agradeció enormemente. Se bañó, cambió y arregló tranquila.

Se puso su ahora "vestimenta común".

¿Cómo alguien puede vestir estos complicados kimonos _todos _los días?

Compadecía a la gente de aquella época. Aunque en este momento a la que debería compadecer, es así misma…

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con una sirvienta, que al parecer la esperaba

-Bueno días señorita- saludó con una reverencia que Sakura imitó- la Sra. Hyuuga espera por usted para informarle unos asuntos. Por favor sígame- anunció educadamente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Ella la siguió sin rechistar, pero ¿Para qué la llamaría la Señora Hyuuga?

Llegaron al comedor. La sirvienta, se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, anunciando su llegada

-Sakura- la señora hizo una reverencia de cabeza, ella también- buenos días, toma asiento, hay unas cosas que creo debes saber- anunció con voz tranquila.

Ella hizo caso, y se sentó en frente de la señora.

-¿Té?- preguntó

-Si, por favor- contestó la pelirosa.

Luego de servirlos, y ambas darle un sorbo, comenzó.

-Sakura, en esta casa hay ciertas normas que creo deberías empezar a aplicar desde antes de la boda, así te acostumbrarás más rápido al estilo de vida de nosotros, los Hyuuga- sentenció

¿De qué estaba hablando? No lo sabía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sakura asintió, dándole su atención.

-Como toda dama del Clan, vas a empezar a tomar clases de comportamiento y servicio con una vieja conocida mía, cinco veces a la semana-

_¿__C__inco? Estaba loca_

- Como ya sabes, deberás vestir kimonos todos los días de ahora en adelante-

_Si… eso ya lo había procesado_

-Y por último, dejarás tu entrenamiento y carrera como ninja

Eso fue como un balde de agua para Sakura. Eso si no lo esperó.

¿Dejar su entrenamiento Ninja¡¿Echar por la borda años de entrenamiento solo por que iba a casarse con Neji?! Definitivamente esta familia estaba loca….

-Disculpe, pero… no creo que eso sea posible…- intentó articular, pero la señora la interrumpió

-Tienes que dejar eso de ir saltando por allí y arriesgando tu vida en esas misiones, de eso se encargará tu esposo- sentenció muy rudamente- tu le servirás a tu esposo, lo esperarás para que cuando llegue estés para atenderlo, y por supuesto cuando llegue el momento le darás sucesores, así que por esas razones no puedes seguir con eso de ser ninja- terminó con la misma voz de advertencia.

Sakura bajó la mirada¿qué iba a ser ahora? Todos esos años entrenando hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más, las noches sin dormir, las misiones, todo su esfuerzo, además, ser ninja es algo que a ella le gustaba, algo que disfrutaba.

Sus sueños de ser una de las mejores, de ser la mejor ninja médico de todas…

Se paró de repente, sin siquiera despedirse salió de allí a toda prisa, saltando por los tejados para que los guardias no la descubrieran.

Sus pasos la llevaron allí..

A donde siempre estaba con ellos…

Y pues, como si lo hubiera pedido, allí estaban, entrenando, esforzándose, divirtiéndose..

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y Sai…

Todos estaban trabajando duro.

-¿Sakura-chan¡Sakura-chan!- gritó eufórico el rubio al percatarse de su presencia.

-H-hola- dijo suave, regalándoles una sonrisa de la que Sai estaría orgulloso.

-¿Vienes a entrenar con nosotros?. ¿sí?. ¿pero con esa ropa?. ¿no es un poco incómodo?. ¿Por qué mejor no te cambias? Anda, y luego…- pero no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpido

-No puedo- le aclaró mientras caminaba lentamente y se sentaba al lado de su sensei, se abrazó a sus piernas y los observó desde allí.

-¿Por qué fea?- preguntó el chico sonrisas, estaba tan deprimida que ni sus insultos podían hacerla sentir peor.

-Porque ya no voy a poder ser ninja-susurró, mientras sus ojos se aguaban

Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, Sasuke y Kakashi los entrecerraron, Sai los cerró completamente.

Sasuke ya esperaba algo así….

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó Naruto aún en shock

-Porque, como voy a formar parte de esa familia, tengo que adecuarme a las _viejas y anticuadas _normas- terminó mientras fruncía el seño

Nadia habló. Todos la miraban sin decir nada.

-Por cierto Sakura- llamó kakashi, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado, mientras cerraba su libro- ¿por qué no nos contaste nada respecto a esto del compromiso? Digo, no es que fuera algo necesario pero…- cuestionó. Sabía que era la misma pregunta que todos allí se hacían, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-Porque…. tenía miedo de que me juzgaran mal, o que me hicieran cambiar de opinión- confesó

-Si es algo que ya habías decidido ¿porqué fue así no?. ¿Cómo te podríamos hacer cambiar de opinión?- ahí estaba el kakashi que no quería encarar, a veces parecía que lo sabía todo….

-Porque a veces las personas te hacen ver el lado malo de las cosas, los cuales no quieres ni saber qué existen, y te hacen dudar de tus decisiones- sentenció, pero sabía que él no sería feliz con esa respuesta

Aún así, se sorprendió que él no respondiera

Ellos a los pocos minutos, comenzaron su entrenamiento de nuevo.

Ninguno la juzgó, ninguno criticó, ninguno la miró mal…

Ella solo los observaba con evidente envidia y nostalgia.

En eso una persona aparece de repente a su lado asustándola.

-Señorita Sakura- llamó- el Señorito Neji la solicita en este mismo instante, si me permite llevarla inmediatamente por favor

Ella lo miró aburrida. Suspiró- Esta bien- aceptó- nos vemos- saludó de mala gana y desapareció junto a aquel hombre

Al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Neji esperándola en la puerta de la residencia.

Parecía…. ¿molesto?

-Aquí estoy- anunció captando la atención del chico- ¿qué sucede Neji?

-Déjanos solos por favor- pidió viendo al señor, él asistió, hizo una reverencia y se fue

-Sakura- la llamó cruzándose de brazos, ella solo alzó una ceja- No puedes salir así de los dominios del Clan, sin avisarle a nadie y mucho menos a esa clase de lugares- dijo con deje de enfado

Pero no más de lo que se enfadó Sakura- pues que yo sepa, es mi vida y yo puedo salir y andar por donde yo quiero sin avisarle a nadie- se defendió

Él sonrió de una forma muy extraña- ya no es solo tu vida Sakura, ahora es _nuestra _vida, recuérdalo y espero no se repita- y dicho esto se retiró.

Sakura quedó con un ligero rubor y un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral

_Qué extraño sonaba eso…_

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

Los días pasaron y de lunes a viernes Sakura gastaba toda su tarde en la "torturas" a las que llamaban clase de modales.

La hacían sentarse perfectamente derecha, servir el té con elegancia y estilo, a servir la mesa, comunicación conyugal, respeto, normas….

-

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que Sakura había aceptado eso del compromiso y sentía que su vida era cada vez más y más absorbida por los labores que tenía que realizar, las clases y todo aquello.

Además prácticamente no podía salir, por lo anterior, y además se le sumaba que no podía estar ausente el _día _en que su prometido regresara de una misión, que era prácticamente cada tres o dos días.

Como extrañaba salir a entrenar, a tomar aire, a dar un paseo…

A estar con sus amigos…

Observó el reloj de la habitación que compartía con Neji.

Aún era temprano y él no regresaría sino hasta eso de las cinco o algo así.

Así que no pasaría nada si ella paseaba unos poco minutos.

Se escabulló por la ventana como todo buen ninja, sin que nadie lo notara.

Salió sin saber a dónde ir verdaderamente.

Y allí fue cuando divisó a Ino caminando.

Sus ojos brillaron como hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

Un rato con su amiga no le haría mal.

-¡Ino Cerdaaa!- gritó llamando la atención de la chica, la cual volteó y sonrió sorprendida

-¡Frente de marquesina! Hacía años que no sabía de ti, ya empezaba a dudar si estabas viva todavía- se burló mientras sonreía y acortaba la poca distancia que las separaba

-Pues sí, para tu desgracia sigo viva- contestó el insulto con una sonrisa

Ambas empezaron a reír y a hablar de todas las cosas que Sakura se había perdido, hasta que llegaron a "ese" tema

-Y dime Sakura¿cómo te va en tu compromiso con Neji?- preguntó.

Estaban sentadas en un restaurante

-Pues… se podría decir que ¿normal?- confesó levantando una ceja y encogiéndose un poco de los hombros

-¡Mira que lo tenías bien escondido frentesota!- casi gritó mientras daba un ligero codazo en su estómago

Por el rosto de la chica un deje de tristeza se dejó ver. Ino, extrañada, cambió repentinamente de tema.

No sabía qué había sido aquello, pero era mejor dejarlo para después.

Hablaron por unos minutos más, pero Ino se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir con el flojo de Shikamaru a hacer un encargo que la Hokage le asignó.

Sakura rió ante la cara que puso Ino, era una combinación de fastidio con emoción.

Ese comentario de Ino le hizo tener antojo de estar con sus compañeros.

Kakashi-sensei era muy divertido y siempre la hacía reír, algo igual que Naruto.

Aunque entre aquel rubio y Sai, se repartían el papel de molestarla.

Y Sasuke, pues….. era Sasuke, un amigo.

La verdad se extrañó mucho, que al regreso de ese último sus sentimientos ya no fueran los mismos. Ella siempre pensó que cuando él finalmente volviera sería feliz para siempre, pero no…

No sentía desagrado ni odio por él, al contrario, le agradaba, pero solo como un amigo.

Caminó hasta el campo de entrenamiento, y allí estaban ellos, entrenando.

Los saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla, y uno que otro golpe para Sai y Naruto.

De nuevo los observó entrenar, pero unas ganas incontenibles de hacerlo le entraron.

En eso, Naruto se le acerca silenciosamente, viendo para todos lados y se acerca a su oído, como si le fuera a decir un secreto.

-Sakura-chan..- susurró- ¿por qué no entrenas un ratito con nosotros? Nadie se enterará- dijo con el mismo tono

Ella lo dudó un momento, pero ¿qué tenía de malo hacerlo por última vez?

Asistió sonriendo, y se levantó. Se remangó el kimono de modo que le quedara por las rodillas y las mangas por los hombros.

-¡Bien!- afirmó- una última vez- y se puso en posición de batalla, le había tocado entrenar con Sai

-¿Sabías que te ves muy cómica de esa forma fea? Te ves aún más fea de lo que ya eres..- insultó mientras sonreía.

Ella elevó su puño mientras lo llenaba de chackra.

Se acercó a él rápidamente, y en lo que iba a dar el golpe, algo la detuvo.

-Pensé que te habían dejado muy en claro las normas del Clan Sakura- pronunció la voz

-N-neji- susurró sorprendida

-Sabes perfectamente que tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a cometer estos actos- sentenció fríamente sin soltar su mano

-Lo siento…- susurró mientras desistía de la posición de batalla y bajaba sus ropas, al igual que su cabeza.

-¡Eso no te incumb…- gritó Naruto furioso, pero no terminó de quejarse, Kakshi lo interrumpió colocando una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza.

Neji le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Naruto y prosiguió

-Espero no se vuelva a repetir. Vámonos a la casa- ordenó mientras soltaba su mano, hizo una reverencia de mala gana y esperó a que ella lo imitara

-Adiós chicos…- saludó tristemente y salió saltando por los árboles junto a su prometido.

-Adiós Sakura-chan…- fue el único que respondió a su saludo, los demás aún mantenían su vista fija en el camino por donde desaparecieron esas dos siluetas.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

Saltaban árbol tras árbol, ambos sumergidos en el silencio que se había hecho común entre ellos.

Sakura no sabía si Neji estaba molesto o no, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos.

Quizás después de esto él no volvería dejarla salir, o no volvería a confiar en ella.

Pero, por lo menos pudo ver a sus amigos de nuevo…

Al llegar su nueva casa, ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto, luego de un discurso por parte de los señores Hyuuga.

Al entrar a la habitación compartida, Neji se quedó parado en medio de la habitación, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías allí, Sakura?- preguntó volteando a verla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño

-Simplemente visitaba a mis amigos- aclaró frunciendo el seño también

Neji entrecerró sus ojos- Preferiría que cuando fueras, por lo menos avisaras- se quejó

-¡Lo siento¿Está bien? Quería salir, respirar, estar con alguien¡quería vivir!- se defendió mientras sus ojos volvían a asomar ese deje de tristeza

-Puedes hacerlo perfectamente estando aquí, sabes que pueden venir en los horarios de visita- agregó

-¡No es lo mismo! Perdóname pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto, quizás fue una mala decisión el haberme comprometido contigo..- susurró mientras se mordía el labio inferior y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado

En menos de dos segundos se encontró entre una de las paredes y el cuerpo de Neji.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, luego recordó las grandes habilidades de Ninja del chico

Ladeó su rostro viendo hacia el frente y se encontró con el rostro del chico demasiado cerca al suyo, sus narices casi se rozaban.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente y su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido que pensó que iba a estallar.

-No vuelvas..-susurró con voz suave pero molesta-escúchame bien, no vuelvas a repetir eso. Esto es algo que tu sola decidiste, nadie te obligó, ahora es muy tarde para retractarse, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitirte hacerlo- terminó

Así como la acorraló, salió de la habitación, dejándola con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

_¿Qué…. qué había sido eso?_

* * *

_¡Hola!. ¿Qué tal? Lo hice lo más rápido que pude. Además me llegaron **12** Reviews! _

_Eso francamente no lo esperaba, pero lo agradezco de todo corazón. ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy! D _

_Espero les haya gustado. Ahora necesito que me digan si quieres un ¿SasuSaku o un NejiSaku? _

_¡Por fis díganme! _

_Y…Déjenme su opinión del capi n.n_

_!Bye! _


	3. Miradas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT

**Resumen:** [_NejixSakuxSasu. _¿Puede acaso el hielo vencer al fuego? Sakura fue comprometida con Neji, la razón se desconoce. Pero Sasuke no está dispuesto a dejar en duda lo que está empezando a descubrir.

_Autora: -__Sakura-Star__-_

* * *

**Compromiso para Tres**

**_Cap. 3: Miradas_**

Despertó un poco somnolienta todavía.

No había dormido mucho la noche anterior pensando en lo que Neji le había dicho.

Se sonrojó de solo recordarlo.

¿Qué habría querido decir él cuando dijo "_ahora es muy tarde para retractarse, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitirte hacerlo_"?

Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza.

Esa, era la razón por la cual la peli rosa no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, claro, le sumamos que Neji nunca apareció en la habitación..

Así es. El chico de ojos perla, no durmió esa noche en la habitación que ambos compartían. Y eso le daba un extraño revoltijo en el estómago de la chica.

Se paró perezosamente, tomó la ropa y se encaminó a ducharse. Ya en el baño se observó en el espejo. Estaba despeinada, la yukata estaba casi resbalándose por el hombro derecho y tenía una cara de zombi que, esperaba, desapareciera cuando se metiera a la ducha, o por lo menos, en el proceso.

Minutos más tarde, salió del baño ya arreglada con un kimono azul oscuro y el pelo aún un poco húmedo cayendo por sus hombros y espalda.

Caminó un poco por la casa. Aún faltaban unos minutos para la hora de desayuno, y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber en dónde había dormido su prometido esa noche.

Recorrió disimuladamente el ala de las habitaciones, inspeccionando con cuidado y tratando de no perder ningún detalle.

Llegó hasta la antigua habitación de Neji, la cual se encontraba muy al fondo, casi se podía decir que escondida.

Se pegó disimuladamente de la puerta, apoyando su oreja izquierda y su mano derecha, evitando así perder el equilibrio.

Pero no oyó ni el más mínimo sonido. Ni el sonido del agua, ni un bostezo, ni la voz de alguien ni mucho menos pasos que delataran la estadía de alguien en ese lugar.

Un poco inconforme se despegó de la puerta y con cuidado abrió un poquito la puerta, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para que uno de sus ojos inspeccionara el lugar.

Claramente, no había nadie allí, pero estaba un futón doblado en medio del lugar, supuso que había dormido allí.

-Buenos días- oyó a sus espaldas. Por acto de reflejo la chica se enderezó

-N-neji, Bueno días- respondió nerviosa mientras se daba vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante inspeccionar mi antigua habitación, Sakura?- preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de la chica, la puerta de su antiguo cuarto.

-Es que, ya va a ser la hora de desayunar y pues como no estabas entrenando supuse que podrías estar aquí- mintió

Él levantó una ceja, indiferente, para luego agregar-Claro-afirmó- Qué casualidad que yo vengo del lugar de entrenamiento, me extraña que no nos hayamos cruzado en el camino- agregó con sarcasmo

Sakura tragó saliva y empezó a jugar con una de las mangas de su kimono- Si, que extraño-

Él la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados- Ya deja de mentir y dime que hacías aquí- exigió

Ella pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, luego suspiró- Tenía curiosidad por saber en dónde estabas ya que anoche no dormiste en la habitación- confesó

-Tuve que ir a hacer un encaro a altas horas de la noche- relató- cuando llegué ya era muy tarde y no quise despertarte, es todo- terminó mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se adelantó colocándose a un lado del joven, acompañándolo en silencio.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartían ambos, ella se quedó afuera observando como el colocaba algunas cosas en su lugar.

Era cierto que el chico era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero no era lo mismo estar comprometida con alguien guapo a estar comprometida con alguien que amas.

¿Cómo sería estar comprometida con alguien a quien amaras?. Se cuestionó sin la necesidad de una respuesta

Suspiró. Cuando era pequeña, ella soñó tantas veces con estar comprometida con Sasuke y compartir su vida eternamente con él.

Ahora, estaba a unos pasos de aquel chico que antiguamente cautivó su corazón y encima estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

¿Cuántas vueltas puede dar el mundo sin que nos demos cuenta?

Un día tenemos algo, otro día ya no. Un día nos encontramos jugando pelotas y ese tipo de cosas, y otro día ya estamos casados y con hijos…

Se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia a ese asunto. Lo del compromiso con Neji fue algo decidido ya hace mucho por ellos, y ella lo aceptó, ya no había vuelta atrás……. ¿Verdad?

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella parpadeó, orientándose. ¿En qué momento Neji había avanzado hasta quedar detrás de ella? Volteó y lo encontró de espaldas mirándola sobre su hombro con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Hai- asintió ella siguiéndolo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de la chica peli rosa.

-Neji- lo llamó- ¿dónde está Hinata?- preguntó curiosa. Ya llevaba poco más de una semana en ese lugar y no había visto a la chica en todo ese tiempo

-Está en una misión con su equipo, regresará pasado mañana- respondió, como siempre, exacto y preciso.

Ella asintió y no preguntó más.

Llegaron al comedor y esta vez sí comieron con los tíos del chico y la hija menor de la pareja.

Todo era tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Sus padres no dejaban de hablar y sonreír incluso cuando no estuvieran en su mejor momento.

En cambio esta familia parecía todo lo contrario.

Sakura los inspeccionaba discretamente.

Hiashi, parecía ser una persona seria y decidida y tal vez algo estricto, las facciones de su cara eran firmes y bien definidas, además de que no parecía de esas personas que sonríen a menudo.

La Sra. Hyuuga tenía la misma apariencia que su esposo, sólo que sus facciones eran más finas y delicadas, y por lo que llevaba conociéndola sabía que tenía carácter pero cumplía su papel de madre, a su modo.

Hanabi, parecía seria, pero en ciertos momento era muy agradable y sonreía más que cualquiera de los allí presentes, aunque no había compartido más que unas pocas horas con ella.

A lo que terminaron de comer, salió de allí siguiendo a Neji.

Éste llegó hasta la habitación, pero no entró en ella, sino que se sentó en el borde de la madera con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-Neji, estoy aburrida…… ¡Salgamos!- sugirió en tono alegre

Él la miró serio- ¿A dónde?- preguntó curioso

-A donde sea- respondió esperanzada- sólo quiero salir un rato- pidió mirándolo a los ojos con cara de súplica

Él suspiró- De acuerdo- aceptó- pero con una condición- agregó mirándola de soslayo

Ella lo miró curiosa y asintió, no muy segura.

-Me acompañarás sin rechistar a _donde sea_ que te lleve ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-De acuerdo- aceptó. Con tal de salir de allí..

Salieron sin un aparente rumbo fijo, simplemente caminando. Neji iba con sus manos en sus bolsillos y Sakura con las suyas entrelazadas en su espalda.

Ésta última miraba distraída todo el lugar, sin saber realmente a donde estaban yendo.

Llegó un momento en el que la chica sintió la ausencia de su compañero y se volteó para comprobar que éste estaba a unos pasos más atrás de ella, mirando hacia arriba.

Ella dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar, encontrándose con la torre de la Hokage

Ella volteó una vez más hacia el chico y lo miró acusadoramente, mientras que éste bajo la mirada y sonrió arrogante.

-Tramposo- susurró con voz molesta mientras fruncía el seño.

Neji sabía que ella había dejado de venir a visitar a su maestra desde que había discutido con ella por lo del compromiso. Sakura por fin entendió el significado de las palabras "_donde sea_"

El chico de ojos perla comenzó a avanzar, adentrándose en el lugar, pero paró al percatarse de que la chica no avanzaba.

-Sakura, me diste tu palabras-la acusó

Ella se cruzó de brazos e infló uno de sus cachetes como una niña enfurecida- Pero esto no estaba dentro del trato- se quejó

-Yo dije donde sea…- le recordó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro- además, no puedes esquivarla por siempre- agregó

-A que sí..- susurró retadoramente, más para sí misma que para él, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

Neji suspiró, retrocedió y tomó una de las manos de Sakura firmemente y la jaló dentro ignorando por completo las quejas de ésta.

Al llegar a las puertas que daban a la oficina de la Hokage, el Hyuuga tocó suavemente aún sin soltar la mano de la chica a su lado.

-Adelante- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

Neji abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Sakura primero y después de que él se adentrara cerró la puerta.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza- Hokage-sama-saludó

Tsunade correspondió al saludo y miró con a Sakura con un poco de tristeza, la chica seguía con la cara ladeada a un lado, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto que no supo localizar.

Luego bajó la vista de Sakura, hasta donde la mano de ésta y la del chico seguían entrelazadas. Miró a Neji levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo divertida.

El chico al comprender el discreto mensaje, soltó la mano de la chica y se dio media vuelta luego de pedir permiso para retirarse.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Tsunade consideró que era hora de atar cabos sueltos.

-¿Cómo te va en tu nueva casa Sakura?- preguntó maternalmente, mientras arrinconaba los papeles de su escritorio en una gaveta.

-Bien- fue todo lo que respondió, sin siquiera verla a la cara.

-¿Ya has llevado todas tus cosas allí?- preguntó tratando de sacar conversación

-Sí- respondió de la misma manera.

La Hokage soltó un muy leve gruñido e intentó una vez más-¿Y las cosas con Neji?- preguntó, pensando que la chica tendría una reacción tímida y/o cohibida, pero se equivocó.

-Normal- pronunció

-Ya basta Sakura- exclamó sin subir demasiado su tono de voz- Arreglemos esto ¿sí? Sé que no debí juzgarte de la manera en que lo hice pero no pude evitarlo, te pido disculpas- confesó mientras se paraba y se apoyaba en la parte de delante de su escritorio

Sakura suspiró, ella también creía que ya era hora de dejar aclarar ese embrollo- Yo también lo siento- se disculpó mientras le dirigía la mirada por primera vez desde que entró allí- y yo tampoco debí actuar como lo hice- dijo apenada

Ambas suspiraron y luego se miraron a la cara.

-Sé que es algo que hiciste como última voluntad de ellos, pero entiende qué estoy preocupada por tu felicidad ¿serás feliz al lado de alguien a quien no ames?- preguntó

-No lo sé- reveló- Me he hecho esa pregunta millones de veces pero…… pero es algo que yo decidí hacer, y es algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme nunca- admitió con cierto temor en su voz.

Tsunade asintió, e inesperadamente se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, sabiendo que la chica necesitaba de ese tipo de afecto en esos momentos.

A la peli rosa se le aguaron los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente a su maestra, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sin ninguna cohibición

Tsunade acariciaba su espalda, tratando de consolarla. Sus ojos mostraban un deje de tristeza y nostalgia también.

-Shhh… todo va a estar bien- le susurró al oído y le besó la frente

Luego de un rato, cuando la chica dejó de llorar, hablaron por un rato más hasta que Sakura decidió que era hora de regresar a almorzar.

Bajó las escaleras con mucha energía y se encontró con Neji esperándola recostado en la pared.

Se le acercó y se plantó al frente del chico, quien la miraba detenidamente - Gracias - dijo mientras le sonreía y se encaminaba con dirección a la casa, pero Neji la detuvo

-Vamos a comer fuera hoy- anunció, sorprendiendo a Sakura, quien cambió su semblante a uno de emoción en cuestión de segundos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, pero sus ojos reflejaron confusión de un momento a otro- ¿y tus tíos?- preguntó seriamente

-Ya les había pedido permiso antes de salir de casa- respondió simplemente

Ella volvió a sonreír como una chiquilla- ¡Ya lo tenías todo planeado!- exclamó alegre

Neji negó con la cabeza al ver los repentinos cambios de la chica, sin duda ella era todo lo opuesto a lo que él era. Ella podía pasar de estar sorprendida, seria y emocionada en menos de un minuto.

Dejó de pensar en eso al ser jalado de su brazo por Sakura, la cual tarareaba una canción mientras lo llevaba en una dirección desconocida para él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó

Ella soltó una risita que causó un ligero escalofrío en él, para luego agregar- A comer Ramen-

Neji se dejó llevar por ella, con tal, él no estaba muy familiarizado con los sitios de comida por esos lugares.

En cambio Sakura estaba sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo. La verdad, la visita que el chico le obligó a hacer a Tsunade, le pareció, en un principio, un simple capricho, pero ahora se lo agradecía enormemente. Además, le estaba dando la libertad de ir a almorzar en donde ella quisiera, y eso era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir. Por primera vez se sintió de verdad a gusto teniendo la compañía de Neji.

Llegaron al puesto favorito del rubio hiperactivo, y como era de esperarse, allí se encontraba el antes nombrado discutiendo de quién sabe qué cosa con Sasuke, mientras que Sai agregaba uno que otro comentario para avivar el fuego.

Kakashi simplemente estaba sentado leyendo su libro, y de vez en cuando, decía una que otra cosilla a sus ahora compañeros o esquivaba cosas que el oji-azul lanzaba con rumbo indefinido.

-Sakura, Neji- saludó Kakashi con la mano mientras delataba su sonrisa con su único ojo visible

-¡Hola¿Cómo están?- saludó alegre la chica

-Kakashi-san - saludó el chico de ojos perla –Buenas- pronunció como saludo para los demás

-¡Sakura-chan¿Cómo estás?- preguntó efusivamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, olvidando por completo su discusión con los dos pelinegros.

-Bien, bien ¿y tú?- preguntó, para luego ir hasta donde estaban todos y saludarlos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¡Muy bien!- respondió mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza un poco apenado

Ella sonrió y dirigió su vista a los dos que no habían hablado hasta el momento- ¿y ustedes¿No hablan?- preguntó

-Ver a alguien tan fea me ha dejado sin habla- agregó Sai sonriendo, para luego difícilmente esquivar un puño que destruyó parte de la estructura de una inocente pared.

Sakura bufó molesta- Un día de estos te dejaré sin dientes, así no sonreirás más- susurró con voz amenazante.

Sai sonrió una vez más, ante la imaginación de la chica, pero no agregó nada.

- ¿Y tú Sasuke-kun¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó sentándose a un lado del chico seguida por su prometido, el cual la miraba de soslayo.

-Bien… ¿y tú?- respondió abriendo uno de sus ojos para observarla

-Bien- agregó sonriendo

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Kakashi mirando a los chicos recién llegados.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y luego Sakura miró a su sensei para responder- Pues.. estábamos paseando, simplemente- contestó

El mayor de ellos inspeccionó a los prometidos y luego con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su libro.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde, y Neji consideró que era hora de volver a la casa.

-Es hora de irnos Sakura- anunció en voz alta- Nos vemos- se despidió empezando a andar luego de dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa, pagando lo suyo y lo de Sakura.

Ella lo miró haciendo una mueca con sus labios y frunciendo el ceno pero él estaba de espaldas, era inútil.

Vio que se detuvo, se volteó y se quedó esperando a que ella avanzara.

-Bueno..- se resignó al ver que no funcionaba su estrategia y volteó el rostro.

Se encontró cerca, _demasiado cerca_ del rostro del Uchiha.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sin perder detalle.

Ella estaba perdida en ese mar de misterios, que eran los ojos negros de su amigo, y él estaba hipnotizado por el brillo y las incontables emociones retenidas en sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Ejem..- tosió Neji, un poco incómodo por la cercanía de esos dos. Ya que al parecer era el único dispuesto a terminar con ese encuentro de miradas.

Kakashi sonrió mirando a los tres de reojo, Naruto se rascó la cabeza confundido (Extrañando a todos, al no estar hablando de más ni nada por el estilo) Sai observaba lo ocurrido minuciosamente sin perder detalle y Sasuke había regresado a su posición normal cerrando sus ojos.

Sakura se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar al lado de Neji.

La chica inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su corazón, el cual latía desesperadamente, además de que sentía sus mejillas arder y unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago.

Algo que creyó haber olvidado…

No podía enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona ¿o sí?

Lo único, es que esa sensación no era tan fuerte como cuando era niña. Era, mas _leve. _Incluso en ese momento, recordó cuando Neji la acorraló contra la pared; en ese instante su corazón había querido estallar, y las sensaciones habían sido mas fuertes.

El chico a su lado observaba todo esto mientras apretaba su mandíbula al igual que sus puños.

En un acto de, algo que no supo descifrar, agarró la mano libre de la chica a su lado con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla.

Nunca supo porqué lo hizo…

Simplemente siguió su instinto, por segunda vez que estaba con esa chica

Sakura miró el agarre, y luego a él, más no dijo nada.

Correspondió su agarre, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor y se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, en esos momentos estaba tan atolondrada que no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras, a lo lejos, se podían observar un par de ojos negros, que observaban de reojo; entrecerrados; cada movimiento de la joven pareja que se alejaba al pasar de los minutos…

* * *

..OwO..O.O..

_¿Les gusto? Espero que sí! Como podrán ver, aquí ya empieza a revelarse más los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas… _

_Y eso que apenas está comenzando X3. _

_Recuerden dejar sus opiniones que son tan **apreciadas **y **necesarias** n.n_

_!Muchas gracias a TODOS por sus Hermosos Reviews!. __No tienen idea de lo feliz que soy teniendo **36 **Revires en **2** capis._

_De verdad espero con ansias sus opiniones, saben que pueden escribir lo que sea._

_**Aviso Importante:** me entristece decirles que a mi compu se le rompió la pantalla, no pregunten como porque ni yo lo sé. Afortunadamente, solo tenía ideas que pensaba publicar, nada de extrema importancia. Pero... Sniff, Sniff.. era mi compu u.u_

_Además estoy enferma otra vez -///- no se que me sucede pero es algo de la garganta. No se preocupen, no dejaré de escribir por eso..._

_Sólo quería avisarles por cualquier retraso y eso.._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	4. ¿La Razón o el Corazón?

**Disclaimer** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT

**Resumen:** _[NejixSakuxSasu. _Puede acaso el hielo vencer al fuego? Sakura fue comprometida con Neji, la razón se desconoce. Pero Sasuke no está dispuesto a dejar en duda lo que está empezando a descubrir.

_Autora: -__Sakura-Star__-_

* * *

**Compromiso para Tres**

_**Cap. 4:**__** ¿La Razón o el Corazón?**_

_****_

-¿Cuánto le falta?- preguntó por quinta vez

Con un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda, la persona a su lado respiró profundamente buscando calma- Poco- respondió entre dientes.

-Mhhmm..- murmuró inconforme la chica. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora o más en ese lugar -Estoy aburrida y mi cuerpo se está entumeciendo- se quejó

-Ya me lo has dicho cerca de seis veces, creo que son suficientes- la acusó

Ella le miró feo, pero la persona siguió con lo suyo importándole poco la mirada de la joven.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, y Sakura se removió incómoda. Estaba parada con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, mientras una señora le tomaba medidas, tallas y de todo para el kimono de la boda.

Lo peor del caso es que la tenían allí mucho tiempo de pie, mientras la señora daba vueltas y vueltas y le ponía una tela y otra, supuestamente probando a ver cual le quedaba más bonita; pero la peli rosa ya estaba empezando a pensar que era algún tipo de venganza por los insultos que le dedicaba cuando le clavaba una aguja.

Y lo peor del caso es que Neji estaba sentado a un lado del cuarto observando todo ¡y no decía nada!. Ni pío decía el pobre muchacho. Aunque juzgando por su cara, Sakura pensó que él estaba tan o más aburrido que ella, si no fuera porque tenía su orgullo, estaba segura que se hubiera quedado dormido allí mismo.

Rió ante eso último. Estaba segura que jamás vería tal cosa, y si en alguna oportunidad llegara a pasar, se encargaría de recordársela toda la vida.

-Quédate quieta- la regañó entre dientes, ella solo se enderezó.

Unos minutos más tardes, la señora dio por terminado su trabajo y le quitó las miles de agujas que marcaban su cuerpo y los millones de pliegues de telas colocados en su pobre cuerpecito.

Al principio le costó mucho moverse, y todo lo que era piernas, pies, brazos y manos estaban entumecidos. Así que se sentó en el suelo, esperando que se le pasara para recuperar la completa movilidad de su cuerpo.

Se estiró mientras las cosquillas que parecían hormigas se hacían cada vez menores, recuperando el control sobre sus extremidades.

Se estiró levantada y se dirigió hasta Neji, el cual ya estaba de pie. Al parecer él también estaba desesperado por salir de allí.

-Vámonos- le pidió casi rogando, él la observó divertido. Sí que estaba desesperada.

-Le pregunto algunas cosas y nos vamos- aclaró, ella suspiró harta y se adelantó hasta la puerta.

El chico la observó y luego volteó hacia la señora-¿Cuándo va a estar listo?- preguntó

-Pues- lo meditó un momento, observando cada detalle que había tomado sobre el trabajo que recién comenzaba- cerca de una semana- respondió

-¿Y el precio?- preguntó, satisfecho con lo demás

-2.500.000 yenes-dijo, el chico asintió y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a marchar.

No le hacía nada de gracia acompañar a su prometida e hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero su tío lo había obligado y encima Sakura le había insistido tanto que sus súplicas aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ya había tomado como nota personal, el persuadir más convincentemente a la chica la próxima vez que le negara algo, sino estaba seguro que no volvería a escuchar nada en toda su vida.

Alcanzó a su prometida que estaba parada en la puerta impaciente. Al verlo, sus ojos retomaron ese extraño brillo de alegría, y él, para vengarse, empezó a caminar más lento de lo normal, mientras "examinaba" su alrededor.

-¡Apúrate!- le gritó con tono suplicante. Como disfrutaba verla así

Ella al ver lo que él no hacía caso, corrió hasta dónde estaba él y empezó a empujarlo por la espalda-Tengo hambre, estoy cansada de estar parada ¡y no puedo espera ni un minuto más para largarme de aquí!- se quejó

Él, dejando su venganza para otro momento, normalizó su paso y por fin salieron de allí.

La casa de la costurera que les proporcionaba los vestidos a los Hyuuga estaba enferma, por lo cual no pudo llegar hasta la vivienda actual de la pareja. No es que quedara lejos, si no que era la casa más alejada dentro del territorio del Clan.

Habían ya pasado tres días desde el encuentro de miradas de la Haruno con el Uchiha. Ésta, parecía haberlo olvidado, pero Neji no. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando lo recordaba se ponía de mal humor, y la pagaba con cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino. Y la presa de hoy sería: la chica peli rosa

-¡Justamente tenía que vivir en la casa más alejada de _todo_ el territorio! Hn. No por nada es una vieja gruñona…- seguía quejándose la chica, colmando ya la paciencia de su acompañante-Pude haberme comprado un vestido más bonito sin tener que ir tan lejos. Sasuke-kun me contó que en su territorio todo estaba muy comunicado, por lo cual uno no tenía que recorrer mucho, aunque el lugar era tan extenso que el de los Hyu..-

-Ya basta- la cortó Neji. Ese comentario del Uchiha lo hizo enfurecer- Todos estos diez minutos de camino te has estado quejando. ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en otras cosas más productivas?- preguntó furioso, sin llegar a medir el daño que esas palabras causarían en la chica. Luego siguió su camino.

Ella primero se sorprendió, pero luego se entristeció de manera repentina, aguantando las lágrimas que comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos.

Esas palabras le habían herido, sin saber porqué, más de lo que deberían. Pero aún así lo siguió, solo que esta vez un poco más atrás y callada, muy callada.

No dijo más el resto del camino, simplemente pensaba el por qué las palabras de ese chico le habían afectado de tal forma.

La hacían sentir culpable, inútil y molesta con el chico, y aunque quisiera rectificar, pensó que era mejor mantenerse callada.

Esos últimos días la había pasado muy bien con él, cuando estaba de buen humor. La hacía sentir acompañada y por alguna extraña razón, querida. No podía negar que el chico le gustaba un poco, pero una cosa era gustar y otra muy diferente era amar..

Al llegar a la casa, ella se dirigió inmediatamente hasta la habitación, en donde se encerró sin darle paso al joven.

Quien suspiró y pensó que se comportaba como una niña; pero quizás sus palabras no habían sido las correctas. Lo que sucedía es que esa mención del Uchiha le había recordado la escena de la otra noche, en donde su prometida y el Uchiha se habían quedado mirando por largo rato, como si nada más que ellos existiera y eso le hizo molestar, y mucho. Sabía que aunque ella guardase sentimientos por el aún, ya estaba comprometida. Y él personalmente se encargó de dejarle en claro que no iba a dejarla retractarse de esa decisión.

Se dirigió a comer, excusando a su prometida, mintiéndoles y diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que se había ido a descansar.

Ellos parecieron entender, y no agregaron nada, simplemente asintieron.

Cuando terminó de comer, esperó a que sus tíos se retiraran junto a su pequeña prima y agarró el plato de comida de la peli rosa, para luego tomar un poco de té.

Como todo ninja se dirigió hábilmente hasta la habitación que compartía con Sakura sin derramar ni un grano de arroz y sin ser detectado.

Quizás ella tomaría esto como una disculpa, no estaba muy interesado en eso, sino en que si no comía terminaría desmayándose allí adentro, y eso sería un problema.

Abrió la puerta con el pie y la encontró mirando un retrato del equipo al que pertenecía antiguamente. Eso lo molestó un poco más, pero no desistió de lo que estaba haciendo

-Come- le ordenó en tono pasivo, sin elevarlo lo suficiente.

Ella frunció el seño aún molesta por la actitud repentina de molestia que él había tomado con ella y se volteó, ignorándolo.

Neji rodó los ojos y dejó las cosas en el piso, cerca de ella-Si no quieres comer, ya no es asunto mío, pero si te desmayas sí que va a _tener_ que ser asunto mío- le reclamó.

Eso si enfureció a la chica, la cual volteó - Pues, siento tener que ser una carga para ti- se disculpó en tono irónico- pero no fui yo la que decidí portar este anillo que llevo en mi mano, sino mis padres y tus tíos _sin mi consentimiento_; no fui yo la que decidió atarse a ti. Admito que lo acepté, pero fuiste tú el que me impidió retractarme- lo acusó mientras lo miraba con reproche.

Neji frunció el seño, molesto- Déjame informarte que yo tampoco tuve que ver con esto del compromiso, fue algo que decidieron sin mi consentimiento, como tú dices. Y si te he impedido retractarse, no fue por otra cosa que fuera la obligación que mis tíos colocaron sobre mí-mintió

Ella lo miró indignada, ambos estaban en una situación parecida, pero tan diferente a la vez.

Gruño molesta consigo misma…. ¿por qué tenía que tener tan poco tacto? Esas palabras le habían dejado en claro que él no guardaba interés alguno por ella.

Había destruido cualquier esperanza que ella se había tomado la molestia de forjar, al verlo tranquilo con su presencia e incluso sonreír. Arrogante, pero, era una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

Neji salió de allí molesto, por supuesto, lo que lo delataba era su ceño fruncido, lo de más estaba tan frío o más que de costumbre.

¿Quién se creía esa chica para culparlo de todo lo que estaba pasando? Sin duda ella no tenía idea de nada.

Él tampoco había estado muy de acuerdo con esto del compromiso, pero una extraña ansiedad y la orden indiscutible de sus tíos lo llevó a aceptarlo con tranquilidad

Fue hasta el centro de entrenamiento y descargó toda su furia contra los inocentes muñecos de práctica, que al finalizar, quedaron destrozados e irreparables.

En cambio Sakura comía molesta lo que Neji le había llevado. No lo comía por eso, si no porque estaba muerta de hambre y si no comía nada sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo.

Por un momento dejó de masticar con los palillos aún dentro de su boca. Y su mirada se entristeció.

¿Acaso tanto la odiaba Neji? Quizás esto del compromiso no fue la mejor idea después de todo..

Ella lo estaba haciendo por ellos, por sus padres. Pero ¿Y Neji¿En realidad lo hacía simplemente por orden de sus tíos?

Eso provocó que se sintiera terrible, y el apetito desapareció dejando a cambio, unas horribles náuseas.

Ella no había tomado en cuenta al chico en ningún momento. Simplemente lo aceptó porque sintió que se lo debía a ellos.

¿Y si el chico de ojos perla ya había encontrado a quien querer, y lo estaban obligando a estar con ella? O.. ¿y si a él no le agradaba ella?

Eso sería una excusa perfecta para el reciente comportamiento del joven hacia ella.

-Uish..- murmuró, sintiéndose egoísta.

Dejó los platos por la mitad a un lado, y se paró, decidida a aclarar todo esto de una sola vez.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

¡Genial!..

Había recorrido media aldea buscando rastros de los tíos de su prometido y no los había encontrado por ningún lado.

También preguntó a cada persona que se le atravesó en el camino ….

¡Se los había tragado la tierra!

Estaba furiosa. Quería encontrarlos para aclarar un par de cosillas que eran necesarias resolverlas YA. Pero no, ellos tenían que salir a no sé donde a hacer quien sabe qué cosa _hoy_!.

Estaba que botaba humo por las orejas.

Le preguntó a cinco sirvientes, independientemente, sobre el paradero de los Hyuuga, pero ellos tan sólo dijeron que habían salido¡ni siquiera ellos sabían en donde estaban sus propios amos!

Esto era el colmo del colmo.

En estos momentos estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos y piernas con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Si.. estaba _muy_ molesta.

Meditaba en dónde rayos se había metido esa gente, sin resultado aparente.

¡Ah no! Para cerrar con broche de oro.

Su _querido _Neji iba por el mismo camino que sus tíos. Luego de destrozar el campo de entrenamiento, simplemente se había esfumado.

¿Acaso hoy era el día de "escóndete de Sakura" o algo parecido?

-Ne.. Sakura-chan ¿segura que estás bien?- preguntó su amigo pasivamente, el cual estaba escondido detrás de Kakashi, mientras la miraba con miedo.

Ella solo refunfuñaba como un perro, mientras soltaba insultos en contra de su "nueva familia"

-Es mejor dejarla soltar toda su furia antes de que la pague con alguno de ustedes, _otra vez_- sugirió sabiamente Kakashi, sin poder evitar sonreír bajo su máscara

Ella había aparecido en medio entrenamiento, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin siquiera saludarlos, mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes para el oído humano; y así había estado como, por lo menos, unos quince minutos.

Sasuke la había mirado extrañado al igual que Sai y Kakashi, pero habían mantenido su distancia por cosas de seguridad, en cambio nuestro hiperactivo amigo se había acercado todo alegre, preguntándole cosas sin parar, simpático, con mucha energía, hasta que la peli rosa había explotado y lo había mandado unos metros atrás con unos de sus puños. He ahí la razón de la distancia que guardaron los demás, pero ¿para qué advertirle a Naruto? Si era como hablarle a una pared..

En esos momentos el chico de ojos azules estaba tras su sensei con una mejilla cuatro veces su tamaño normal y morada.

Ninguno allí sabía la razón exacta de su estado, pero algo si sabían, tenía algo que ver con "los Hyuuga esos" y "el estúpido de Neji", como decía la oji-esmeralda.

Un rato más pasó, y los demás terminaron su entrenamiento, cansados y hambrientos; en cambio la chica ya había dejado de murmurar. Ahora estaba de pie, con los brazos entrelazados en su espalda, mientras apoyaba ésta en el árbol, mirando al suelo, sin verlo de verdad. Su mirada estaba perdida, pero más que nada estaba triste..

Y eso lo pudieron notar todos allí.

El más "valiente" fue Kakashi, el cual guardó su Icha Icha por unos momentos y se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta su ex alumna.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste Sakura?- preguntó tranquilamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella se sorprendió e inmediatamente levantó la mirada, presa de la sorpresa, no había notado la presencia de su sensei allí.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que logró murmurar mientras veía a todos, que tenían su mirada fija en ella, como esperando algo-¿S-sucede algo?- preguntó enderezándose por completo.

-Eso queremos saber nosotros- agregó Kakashi mientras se apoyaba del árbol, al igual que ella.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro y su mirada volvió a tornarse triste y distante- Puedo contarte cualquier cosa ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó, temerosa.

Él la observó por unos instantes, y luego asintió-Claro- aseguró

Ella inhaló aire, buscando tranquilizarse- Sucede… sucede que ya no sé qué hacer. No sé si esto del compromiso haya sido del todo una buena idea- continuó- al principio pensé que era lo mejor, pero… pero ya no sé si sea así- terminó, bajando cada vez más su tono de voz.

El peli plateado cerró sus ojos, como meditando, luego los abrió- ¿Acaso no es esto algo que ya habías decidido? Y yo que te pensé más firme con tus decisiones…- comentó distraídamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ella le miró curiosa, como esperando más.

-Digo, si es algo que de verdad no quieres hacer, simplemente, puedes dejar de hacerlo. Pero si esto es algo que quieres hacer, pues adelante, no dudes ni un segundo Sakura…- aclaró- Piénsalo bien, no vaya a ser que tomes una decisión de la te vayas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida- terminó con un tono más serio.

Sakura asintió, pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Escondió sus ojos tras su pelo y se quedó allí… pensando.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Caminaba lentamente a su nueva casa. Sin darse cuenta el día se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seguro Neji se molestaría…

Neji..

Esas palabras que él le había dicho aún retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco, haciendo más y más daño.

Ya no sabía lo que quería, pero había llegado a una conclusión.

Iba a seguir adelante con lo del compromiso. Con tal ¿qué iba a perder? Nada…

No tenía a alguien a quien querer. No tenía una promesa, no tenía un amor, alguien quien le susurrara palabras bonitas, Pero tenía a sus amigos, que eran lo suficientemente importantes como para seguir adelante. Por ellos y por sus padres, lo haría. ¿Y ella? Pues… soportaría. Después de todo Neji no era una mala persona, además le gustaba un poquito, quizás con el tiempo lograrían llevarse mejor.. Y tal vez, zólo tal vez esa tracción se volvier algo más... sólido.

Subió la vista para ubicarse mejor, estaba cerca de la casa.

Empezó a visualizar el portón de entrada al territorio Hyuuga y lo vio..

Neji estaba recostado a un lado del portón con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados..

¿Qué hacer¿Ir y hacer como si nada pasara?..

Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

Y de repente una sensación de miedo la invadió por completo.

Y salió corriendo.

No supo por qué..

Simplemente corrió lo más que pudo..

Mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía ni idea…

¿Y por qué sentía miedo? Quizás, porque en el fondo, tenía miedo de estar con alguien a quien no amaba, con alguien que no disfrutaba de su compañía. Que todo fuera un fracaso. Porque era eso ¿verdad?

La pregunta era ¿por qué ahora¿por qué después de tanto tiempo, ahora sí sentía miedo?

Corrió hasta que sus piernas le empezaron a fallar.

Se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sus rodillas. Jadeando. Las lágrimas aún salían sin control, y su respiración estaba lejos de ser normal. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, abrió los ojos y visualizó el puente en donde antiguamente se reunía con sus amigos.

Se abrazó a sí misma buscando protección y camino lentamente hacia ese sitio.

Se sentó apoyando su espalda en el barandal y abrazó sus piernas.

¿Qué rayos le había sucedido?. ¿Por qué estaba escondiéndose de Neji?.

Quizás la inseguridad estaba haciendo huella, la duda y el temor de que todo esto del compromiso y el matrimonio fuera un fracaso, pero ¿por qué después de estar con él tanto tiempo, justo ahora le venía ese miedo repentino? Ella tenía que admitir que temía casarse y que luego, el amor y el cariño mutuo desaparecieran, pero ¿qué cariño y qué amor iba a desaparecer si ni siquiera existía?

Todavía ni entendía porque estaba llorando, ni mucho menos a qué le tenía miedo..

Que tonta era..

Seguro Neji estaría enojado con ella y eso no sería nada bueno después de la pelea que tuvieron.

Respiró profundo, y recordó a sus padres.

Ellos se veían tan felices juntos. Siempre sonriéndose entre ellos y a ella.

Pero no todo era color rosa, a veces peleaban, aunque al poco tiempo se reconciliaban.

Pero ella había visto parejas discutiendo fuertemente, había atendido mujeres en mal estado por culpa del maltrato de los esposos, incluso mujeres embarazadas.

¿Qué clase de patán golpearía a una mujer¿Y además embarazada?

Sin duda el mundo estaba hecho un caos.

Pero.. Neji no era así ¿verdad?. Neji era muy serio, y callado, pero cuando tenía que decir algo lo decía claro y sin vueltas, además, si se lo proponía estaba segura de que podría llegar a ser alguien agradable y muy atento. Esa fase de él que ella pudo saber que existía cuando le sonreía, era la parte que le gustaba, pero el temor a lo desconocido era mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Más lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

¿Qué clase de matrimonio podría ser productivo si los cónyuges no se amaban?

¿Acaso existía tal cosa? Imposible..

Si no hay amor, no hay respeto, no hay una buena comunicación y todo se vuelve un fracaso. Todo sería, simplemente la monotonía y la frialdad.

¿Así sería su matrimonio¿Frío y uniforme?

Otras lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, pero esta vez con el manga de su kimono intentó limpiarlas, ya era hora de volver..

-¿Sakura?- oyó a su lado derecho. Y cuando volteó lo vió allí, mirándola con esos ojos tan duros e impenetrables como el hierro.

-H..hola- saludó mientras bajaba su mirada y terminaba de limpiarse la cara.

Él la miró dudoso. ¿Qué hacer¿Dejarla tranquila o ….. hablar? Justamente lo que peor se le daba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Estaba llorando, en el suelo, sola ¡obviamente no!

Ella lo miró un momento y luego asintió- En.. en un momento… estaré..bien- logró decir bajito.

El asintió. Y se quedó ahí de pie por unos momentos.

Luego decidió que debía sentarse a su lado, y así lo hizo, pero sin decir nada, simplemente sentó.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creérselo. Pensó que él iba a pasar de ella, pero no.. se sentó a su lado.

Eso la hizo sonreír.. un poquito.

Recostó sus piernas en la madera al igual que su cabeza en el hombre del chico.

Éste no hizo nada, simplemente se relajó y disfrutó de la compañía de la chica.

-Oye Sasuke-kun- lo llamó, el volteó, aunque ella miraba el suelo- ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que tenías planeado con mucha determinación y luego te has arrepentido?-preguntó inocentemente.

Él lo pensó- Una vez..- admitió

-¿Y fue muy malo?- preguntó mientras dejaba de mirar el suelo para verlo a él.

-No tanto..-murmuró, mientras devolvía su mirada al frente.

Ella suspiró, eso no le ayudaba mucho, pero tener la presencia de él allí era mejor que una conversación fallida

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas

Él la miró con una ceja levantada, y luego asintió. No podía hablar pero podía darle otro tipo de apoyo.

Ella atrapó la cintura de él, pasando por debajo del brazo izquierdo, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Él puso su mano y brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de ella.

Y así permanecieron por un buen rato, simplemente dándose apoyo.

-_Otra vez__-_pensó Sakura. Sintiendo como sus latidos aumentaban lentamente.

Se sentía un poco avergonzada y sus mejillas acaloradas, pero, estaba bien… Se sentía bien, protegida…

Pero no era lo mismo. No era igual a cuando pequeña. Su corazón no quería estallar, no sentía sus piernas temblar, pero...si sentía ese extraño calor en el pecho.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- gruñó el portador del ojo blanco interrumpiendo la escena.

Sakura se sobresaltó, soltando al chico a su lado. Éste ni se inmutó, ya había sentido su presencia hace un tiempo.

Se quedó muda mirándolo, estaba bravo. Si. Muy molesto. ¿Por qué?

-Nada- respondió desafiante el portador del Sharingan, mientras lo miraba entre divertido y retador.

Neji lo ignoró y dirigió su vista hacia la chica-Sakura ¿qué se supone que hacías aquí a estas horas de la noche? Ya deberías estar en casa..- reprochó, ella miró a Sasuke y luego a Neji para después bajar la cabeza.

-Lo siento..- murmuró

-Espero que no vuelva a suceder- sentenció con voz aparentemente calmada mientras se dirigía hasta ella, pero el compañero habló

-Estaba conmigo- respondió el Uchiha

-¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto, Uchiha?- preguntó conteniéndose de las ganas de golpearlo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- retó

-Yo soy su prometido, tengo derecho a exigirle que llegue a casa temprano, como también que no se acerque a personas de tu tipo- respondió mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es mi tipo?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en frente de él.

-De esos que no miden las consecuencias de sus actos-

-¿Qué consecuencias?- preguntó altanero.

El Hyuuga gruño, y de un momento a otro, estampó un puño en la mejilla de Sasuke. Éste ladeo la cabeza por el impacto, pero no tardó en devolverle el golpe.

Sakura miraba esto aterrada. Ambos sujetaban el puño del contrario mientas que la otra mano estaba atrapada en la palma del otro.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó, captando la atención de ambos- Vámonos Neji- suplicó mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos.

Ésta bajo su mano al mismo tiempo que el peli negro y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos, seguido de la peli rosa.

Ésta volteó un segundo para hacerle un gesto de agradecimiento y uno de disculpa por el golpe para volver al lado del pelo castaño.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante mientras limpiaba la poca sangre que había resbalado pro su labio.

-Esto va a ser divertido-murmuró para sí mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y se daba vuelta para irse a casa.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

Caminaban en silencio. Él iba unos pasos más adelante, además de que ni siquiera volteaba a ver si ella le seguía. Estaba segura que si no fueran por el sonido de sus pasos ella se habría quedado y él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Neji..- lo llamó suavecito

Pero el chico no se detuvo, así que probó un poco más fuerte- Neji- pero nada, el chico seguía caminando.

-¡Neji!- gritó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba un poco acelerado.

El chico se detuvo, pero no volteó. Se quedó en esa posición.

-Mírame- le exigió mientras se colocaba a un lado, un poco alejada- Voltéate- suplicó.

El chico se volteó y caminó rápidamente hasta ella. Sakura, por instinto retrocedió hasta que chocó con una pared.

Él se paró en frente de ella, aún con sus manos en sus bolsillos y la miró directamente a los ojos

Él sonrió de manera extraña y luego volteó su cara a un lado- No te voy a obligar- comentó

Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Si quieres terminar con esto, eres libre de hacerlo- sentenció para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Ella se quedó allí, petrificada.

¿Por qué de repente todo se pone de cabezas?

Ahora tenía la posibilidad de ser libre y estaba muda, shockeada y ¿triste?

Las palabras no dejaban de retumbar una y otra vez como un eco vacío.

"_Si quieres terminar con esto, eres libre de hacerlo_"..

¿Qué hacer?..

Ella podía libremente decirle que quería que esto terminara y así ser libre.

Pero si hacía eso, estaría desobedeciendo la última voluntad de sus padres.

¿La Razón o el Corazón?

Estaba tan confundida.

Sentía como sus latidos hacían un eco pausado, y fue allí cuando se percató de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, así que respiró desesperadamente, hasta que el aire suficiente llegó a sus pulmones.

Podía decirle que quería terminar con esto y ser libre de enamorarse y casarse con alguien a quien amara.

Pero.. ¿y sus padres?.

Ya no estaba ni segura si hacía esto por ella o por ellos..

Pero de algo estaba segura es de que le gustaba Neji, y aunque sonara egoísta..

-No..- susurró- No quiero- sentenció.

Éste volteó sorprendido y vio en sus ojos una determinación que hasta asustaba.

Ya estaba decidido..

* * *

_..OwO.. _

_No sabía si dejarlo así o no.. _

_Pero espero les haya gustado. _

_¡Los Amo! Tengo _**50**_ Reviews con tan solo tres capis. T.T De verdad muchiisimas gracias _

_Necesito me digan si les está gustando el fic o no. _

_Pliis! _

_So.. _

_¿Un Review? _


	5. Dependencia

**Disclaimer** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT

**Resumen:** _NejixSakuxSasu_Puede acaso el hielo vencer al fuego? Sakura fue comprometida con Neji, la razón se desconoce. Pero Sasuke no está dispuesto a dejar en duda lo que está empezando a descubrir.

_Autora: -__Sakura-Star__-

* * *

_

**Compromiso para Tres**

**Capítulo 5:**** D****ependencia**

-No..- susurró- No quiero-sentenció

Ya estaba decidido..

Él volteó innegablemente sorprendido, más sus facciones seguían tan firmes y frías como siempre, lo único que lo delataba eran sus ojos muy abiertos, al igual que sus cejas levantadas.

Sakura tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿Qué había dicho?. ¿Fue una respuesta muy apresurada?

-E..eh.. bueno.. sabes, quiero.. quiero decir.. tu sabes.. mis padres.. ellos.. yo- tartamudeó. Cuando terminó, estuvo casi segura de que el chico no la había entendido nada

Volteó a verlo apenada, pero éste ya estaba de nuevo dándole la espalda, y de repente comenzó a caminar de nuevo luego de un firme susurro- Vámonos –ordenó

Ella suspiró y lo siguió. Mejor se callaba antes de decir otra tontería.

Pero tenía una angustia encima. Presentía que algo estaba mal, que algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

Volteó hacia atrás observando la calle a oscuras, para luego volver su vista al frente y ver la espalda de su prometido que se le había adelantado mucho más.

Aumentó el paso quedando a su lado, mirándolo de reojo, intentando descifrar algo, pero todo era inútil. Sus expresiones estaban serenas, calmadas al igual que sus ojos, impenetrables.

Eso la molestó un poco.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- le cuestionó molesta

Pero éste tan solo le dirigió una mirada para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a la casa y respectivamente, a la habitación que compartían.

El chico no decía nada. La ignoraba de la manera más descarada posible.

Sakura, indignada, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño-Siempre me ignoras ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso no te es grata mi presencia?. Puedes decírmelo, juro que no te comeré, ni mucho menos me molestaré- le comentó

Neji suspiró- No es eso- dijo mirándola de forma calmada- Es sólo que pensé que querrías terminar con todo esto..-confesó acercándose a ella- Te di la oportunidad, ahora no puedes retractarte nunca ¿entiendes lo que esto implica?- cuestionó

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- le preguntó ignorando lo que él había dicho

Él levantó una ceja- ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?- le contestó

-Pues….no sé- susurró verdaderamente confundida- Primero me dices que esto es una decisión que no tiene vuelta atrás, luego me dices que puedo retractarme si lo deseo y ahora me dices que ya no voy a poder hacerlo…. ¿A qué juegas Neji?- le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

El chico torció el labio- Mañana iremos a pagar el vestido, no pienso ir yo solo- cambió de tema drásticamente para luego encerrarse en el baño sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica.

Ella miró la puerta, primero molesta, luego con cierta tristeza.

Quizás debió de haber pensado mejor la propuesta de deshacer el compromiso.

¿Todo serías así?. ¿Sin comunicación?. ¿Ignorándose?..

Sabía que si eso seguí así, esto no iba a funcionar..

Se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su prometido.

-Buenas noches- susurró cuando sintió un peso en el otro lado de la cama.

Pero su saludo fue respondido con un seco- Buenas noches -por parte de su prometido

Eso aumentó su angustia.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta- le decía constantemente a su prometida mientras la movía sutilmente.

Pero la chica parecía no reaccionar ni a sus llamados ni a sus movimientos.

Neji se paso una mano por su cabello buscando paciencia.

Y volvió a intentarlo agitándola un poco más fuerte- Sakura, es hora de despertar- y ¡por fin! La chica había abierto sus ojos.

Pero Neji se quedó pasmado por lo que sucedió.

Le quica abrió sus ojos, bostezó, se volteó y se volvió a arropar cómodamente, quedando dormida de nuevo.

Neji se quedó en blanco..

Cuando reaccionó, y consideró que había respirado lo suficiente para calmarse y no cometer uno de esos "actos imprudentes" de los cuales, él la culpaba a ella, se dirigió hasta el lavado. Allí agarró una toalla de manos y la mojó.

La llevó en sus manos hasta la cama donde dormían ambos y sin pudor alguno se la escurrió en la cara a Sakura.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó la peli rosa levantándose de inmediato limpiándose el agua fría que caía por su cara, su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Neji tomó la toalla y la llevó de vuelta al lavado.

Antes de salir del baño escuchó perfectamente como reclamaban su presencia

-¡¡Hyuuga Neji!!- oyó gritar a su prometida.

Se asomó por el umbral de la puerta viendo la cara de enfurecida que tenía la chica

-¿Qué?- pronunció con tono neutral, viendo como la chica intentaba secarse por completo con las sábanas

-¡Odio que hagan esas cosas!- gritó haciendo un berrinche de niña, el cual el chico, simplemente ignoró.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba encaminándose hacia la casa de la señora.

Sakura iba adelante con los brazos cruzados, ignorando completamente a Neji, y tampoco es que éste le hacía mucho caso.

No se habían dirigido ningunas palabras más que unos secos "vamos" o "apúrate".

Simplemente caminaban uno delante del otro, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Él, simplemente estaba tranquilo, serio y firme.

Ella, estaba, _una vez más, _pensando si todo esto que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Y, sin saberlo, esto molestaba de sobremanera a Neji. Él le había dado libertad absoluta, pero ella se había vuelto a echar la cadena al cuello sola. Entonces… ¿por qué dudaba tanto?. ¿Por qué estar atado con alguien con el que no soportas ni hablar más de veinte minutos, como mucho?.

Quizás la pobre era masoquista…

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente del chico. No, no todo. También pensaba que había una razón. Algo, que tal vez, ella aún no sabía, pero su subconsciente sí. ¿Quién sabe?. A lo mejor la joven tenía dos personalidades.

Pero descartó esa última posibilidad, era imposible…

La chica de pelo rosado, meditaba. Lo sucedido en la mañana la había hecho enfadar, sí. Pero sólo lo usaba como excusa para no tener que hablar con él, haciéndose le enfadada. Sabía que, algo no le permitía separarse del chico, y sabía que no eran sus padres, como tampoco la atracción hacia el joven, había algo más….

Qué, inconscientemente le hacía daño. La hacía sentir…

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado al llegar a su destino

Sakura se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que el chico, frente a la casa de la costurera. Tocó el timbre, y a los pocos minutos la señora abrió la puerta, dejándolos pasar a ambos, luego de un corto saludo.

-Síganme por favor, lo tengo por acá- le informó comenzando a caminar por un pasillo.

Llegaron a la misma habitación en donde le habían tomando las medidas, y al abrir la puerta, Sakura contempló con asombro y admiración, el hermoso kimono de bodas colocado en el maniquí.

Se acercó a él magnéticamente y empezó a tocarlo, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda y observando lo brillante y puro que se veía.

Era de color blanco, largo, con un pedazo de tela más larga por detrás. Al borde de las mangas, el cuello, y el final del kimono, estaban bordados figuras abstractas, muy delicadas, en dorado, el mismo color del obi.

Era realmente hermoso, pero el solo pensar para que lo usaría, le quitaba los ánimos, o algo parecido.

La señora lo sacó del maniquí con delicadeza y lo colocó en su empaque. Al terminar, Neji le pagó y tomó la caja sin esperar nada más.

Sakura se volvió hacia la señora y murmuró un leve "gracias" con una suave reverencia y luego siguió a su prometido de vuelta a casa.

Sentía perfectamente la distancia que se estaba creando entre ellos¿por qué?. Pregunta muy difícil de responder, aún para ellos dos.

Llegaron a la casa, silenciosos. Así, entraron a la habitación, Neji colocó la caja sobre la cama y tomó su ropa de ANBU y se dirigió al baño

¿Acaso se iba de misión y no le había dicho nada?

Ok… ¿Cuándo las cosas se pusieron "así" de monótonamente frías?

Quizás y todo volvía a ser culpa de ella, de su incompetencia..

-Volveré mañana por la mañana- fue todo lo que le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y emprendía camino hacia la puerta

Ella, más como un impulso, le agarró por la chaqueta para luego decir- Ve con cuidado- en un susurro

Luego de eso, lo soltó. Él, simplemente retomó su camino y salió.

Sakura suspiró y se giró, observando con melancolía su vestido de bodas, el cual estaba guardado recelosamente en una elegante caja.

Lo tomó con suavidad y lo guardó en el closet.

No tenía hambre, así que no desayunaría.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo lo vacía que se veía la habitación. Le dio nostalgia estar allí sola, así que salió y le avisó a uno de los sirvientes porsiacaso alguien preguntaba por ella.

Salió a dar una vuelta, y despejarse un poco.

Tal vez les haría una visita a sus amigos...

Fue hasta el centro de entrenamiento, pero no los encontró allí.

Extrañada, caminó un poco más, hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, tocó unas tres veces.

-Pase- se escuchó del otro lado. Dudó un poco en abrir o no, pero lo hizo.

-¿Sakura?- se sorprendió de verla allí

Ella sonrió un poco tímida y cerró la puerta tras de sí- Hola- saludó

La rubia levantó una ceja, pero aún así respondió al saludo- Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó

-Bien. Relativamente bien- respondió- ¿Y usted?-

-Normal, ya sabes, trabajo y todo eso- respondió volteando los ojos- No quiero sonar descortés pero.. ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad

Sakura sonrió un poco forzado. No quería que pensara que solo venía por interés, pero lastimosamente, así era.

-Me.. me preguntaba donde están Kakashi y los otros- respondió sin separarse de la puerta aún

-Pues, Naruto y Sai están de misión. Kakashi y Sasuke, no sé, andarán entrenando o algo así- contestó

-Ohh..- pronunció- Bueno, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, nos veremos después- se despidió para luego salir por la puerta

La miel miró por unos segundos la puerta, para luego negar con la cabeza. Creía que era hora de que esa chica abriera los ojos, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera en el peor momento, o demasiado tarde.

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

¿Dónde podrían estar Sasuke y Kakashi?

Lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue: entrenando. Pero volvió hacia el lugar de entrenamiento y una vez más, no los encontró allí.

Miró un reloj de pared a través de un vidrio de una tienda. Eran la una. Probablemente estuvieran almorzando.

Caminó hacia el único lugar que se le ocurrió, podían estar. Y pues, acertó.

Allí estaban los dos, uno leyendo y el otro comiendo.

Se acercó extrañamente aliviada hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!- los saludo al llegar a su lado. Ambos voltearon la mirada y se encontraron con la chica de pelo rosado

-Sakura- sonrió Kakashi, a modo de saludo. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano, ya que aún estaba tragando- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el de pelo plateado

-Bien, bien ¿y ustedes?- respondió sentándose a un lado de ellos y aceptando una ensalada que el dueño le recomendaba.

-Ya sabes.. lo mismo de siempre- contestó sin mucha importancia, mientras se encogía de hombros

Sakura asintió- ¿Y tú Sasuke-kun?- preguntó observando al chico

-Igual- simplemente respondió. Ella sonrió… triste

Kakashi se percató de eso, y entrecerró sus ojos, sospechosamente, luego negó con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde la pasó con ellos, viéndolos entrenar, hablando, descansando, yendo de aquí para allá... en fin. Muchas cosas

Ya cuando era hora de despedirse, Sasuke se fue por su lado, saludando con un gesto. Kakashi le propuso acompañar a Sakura a su casa, pero ésta se negó, diciéndole que no era necesario.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo después. Sakura tragó saliva. Por la forma en que lo había dicho, tan serio, creyó que entonces sí debía acompañarla

Caminaron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que la angustia.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó, un tanto cohibida.

Kakashi lo meditó por unos momentos, y luego divisó unos bancos por allí cerca- Ven- le ofreció- Es mejor sentarnos, no será mucho tiempo- informó, para luego caminar hacia el lugar

Ya ambos sentados, Kakashi suspiró y comenzó

-¿Dónde está Neji?- preguntó mirándola de reojo

Esa pregunta la confundió. ¿Para qué quería saber?- Pues.. está de misión¿por qué?- respondió

Kakashi cerró los ojos, detestaba haber acertado- Sakura, lo que te voy a preguntar, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal ni como una ofensa ni nada, solo necesito saberlo ¿qué sientes por Sasuke?- preguntó astuto

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke?

-Tómate tu tiempo en responder, no tengo apuros- le calmó Kakashi

Pero aún así. Con tiempo o sin él. ¿Cómo saber que sentía por Sasuke?. ¿De qué serviría averiguarlo?

-Espero que nada- murmuró, sintiendo de verdad esas palabras

Kakashi asintió, para luego verla de frente- ¿Tienes miedo de estar sola?- cuestionó con un tono un tanto paternal

Esa pregunta le llegó dentro, muy, muy dentro.

Luedo de meditarlo, asintió un poco apenada. Era la verdad, siempre le había temido a la soledad. Pero ¿qué tenía eso que ver?...

-Sin darte cuenta, estas dependiendo de Sasuke o de Neji, por miedo a estar sola- comenzó, sabiamente-Cuando Neji no está, o cuando te peleas con él, buscas a Sasuke, y cuando sabes que Sasuke no está, buscas a Neji- aclaró, dejando una semilla de duda en la chica

-Esto es peligroso, no puedes jugar así con ellos. Son hombres, Sakura, no piedras- suspiró-Sé que no lo haces con intención de dañarlos, pero estas avivando un fuego que quizás nunca debió de haber existido- terminó

Eso último no lo entendió muy bien, pero el resto sí. Y demasiado para su gusto

-Me tengo que ir, es mejor que regreses a casa y descanses, discúlpame si he sido demasiado duro o directo, pero tenía que ponerle un Pare a esto, _antes de que fuera demasiado tarde_- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció por las casi oscuras calles

Sakura camino rápidamente a la casa, tras unos breves segundos de procesar lo ocurrido. Y cuando llegó, simplemente murmuró "Llegué" al sirviente de la entrada para luego entrar a su habitación

Cerró la puerta y se recargó de ella arrastrándose hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada de ella.

Abrazo sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en sus brazos.

Kami.. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Kakashi tenía toda la razón.

Cuando todo iba bien con Neji, se quedaba con él, y buscaba compañía y conversaciones. Pero cuando él se iba o se peleaban, siempre salía a buscar a Sasuke.

Siempre dependiendo de otros..

Como odiaba eso..

¡Odiaba ser así!. ¡Odiaba depender de otros!

Empezó a llorar de frustración y de tristeza.

¡Qué tonta era!

Había estado jugando con ellos dos… simplemente porque no quería estar sola.

Sola..

Que egoísta era.

Que egoísta había sido, que cobarde en buscar en otro lo que ella no podía encontrar.

¿Y qué era aquello?

Fortaleza.

Después de tanto tiempo, por dentro, seguí siendo igual, y eso le aterraba. Temía ser rechazada por alguno de ellos. Por su antiguo amor, y por su ahora prometido.

Los estaba usando como remplazos. Como provisiones.

-Qué horror…- murmuró con voz ahogada.

¿Qué pensarían ellos si se hubieran enterado de esto?. Seguramente se decepcionarían de sobremanera de ella.

¿Y quién no lo haría?

Si ella se estaba protegiendo de sus propios temores a costa de manipular a los demás.

Cuando ya no tenía más ganas de llorar, suspiró.

Estaba segura que nada, ni nadie podía quitarle esa horrible opresión en el pecho. Por lo menos no ahora..

Se pasó las manos por la cara, pensando.

Era hora de dejar de depender de los demás, y aprender a levantarse y a afrontar las cosas sola.

_¿Qué sientes por __Sasuke?._

Le había preguntado Kakashi. Sí que sabía dar en el blanco. Pues.. como había dicho, esperaba que nada. Y…

_¿Qué siento por __Neji?._

Tampoco lo sabía, y por los momentos, creía que tampoco iba a saberlo

Se metió a la ducha.

Quizás lo que la llevó a aceptar estar con Neji, no solo fueron sus padres, si no ese temor a estar completamente sola. Aunque Naruto estuviera allí, él ya no la amaba, Kakashi-sensei entrenaba a diario con ellos y dudaba que tuviera tiempo para acompañar a una joven para que no estuviera sola. Y Sasuke y Sai, menos.

Ya era hora de enfrentar la realidad, de madurar, de no depender de nadie.

Necesitaba lo que siempre necesitó.

_Fortaleza. _Para poder defenderse y aguantar.

Y sobre todo, ese tipo de fuerza, no física, sino mental.

_La Fuerza de Voluntad. _Sí, esa es la que más le hacía falta, para poder levantarse, para no dejar que la oscuridad y temor tomaran posesión de ella, para sonreír aunque estuviera lloviendo y el día fuera un desastre.

Sí, definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender para _no depender de nadie._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Ok.. no me maten xD

Necesitaba hacer este Capítulo así, para que esta niña sentara cabeza y pudiera ser la Kunoichi fuerte que es.

Pulga-chan, en el próximo cap. Va a suceder lo que tanto anhelas y anhelaste.

No.. no es lemmon ¬o¬.

Pero ella sabe que xD!

Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó escribirlo. P

¡Vamos!. ¡Son Le Mejor! TT.TT **_76 Reviews en 4 capis_**

Sí, lo sé ¿Por qué me emociono tanto?, pero creo que es la primera vez que recibo tanto con tan pocos capis.

Los Amos n0n. Ustedes lo saben de cualquier forma... ¿Verdad?... (grillos)….. ¡¿Verdad?!.

Solo quieren que se los diga una y otra vez. Consentidos ò.ó xD.

Mentira, mentira D

Muchísimas Gracias.

No dejen de mandarme sus opiniones

_So…_

_¿Un Review?_


	6. Resolución

Holas, ¿cómo han estado? Pues sí, por más difícil de creer que parezca, estoy de vuelta. Les contaré más acerca de esto luego de que lean, que se llevan mucho esperando por esto, ¡espero no decepcionarlos!

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

* * *

**Compromiso para Tres**

Capítulo 6: Resolución

Luego de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida, estaba extrañada de sentirse tan bien. Sabía que una de las razones era que estaba decidida, y que después de tanto tiempo haciendo lo que los demás querían, por fin haría algo por y para ella. Aún así, estaba segura que a mitad de tarde estaría cabeceando de sueño, así que aprovechó que era de madrugada para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Se vistió con su vieja ropa de entrenamiento, sintiéndose muchísimo más cómoda. Se sentía ella misma por primera vez en más de dos meses. Sin poder evitarlo abrió y cerró sus manos repetidas veces; extrañaba ese leve chirrido de sus guantes cuando chocaba tela con tela, la sensación en su piel. Pero no había diferencia mayor que la de su falda con short y su camisa sin mangas. Se sentía tan ligera, que lo primero que hizo al salir escabullida de los terrenos Hyuuga fue saltar lo más alto que sus piernas le permitieron.

¡Cómo extrañaba esa sensación de ligereza! Con todos esos trapos encima nunca pudo moverse del todo cómoda, pero ahora se sentía como si no tuviera casi nada puesto.

Corrió con entusiasmo al campo de entrenamiento encontrándolo completamente vacío. Eran a penas las cuatro de la mañana, y aunque la actividad en Konoha no era nula, era muy baja. Cerca de las cinco las cosas ya comenzarían a moverse más, hasta que el día se normalizara ya para las seis, calculó.

Tenía unas buenas dos horas para entrenar, y quizá una y media como mucho para regresar a casa antes de que Neji llegara de misión.

Miró su mano izquierda, y la cerró en un puño con fuerza. A pesar haber pasado a penas unos tres meses desde que se había comprometido con el chico, ahora sin el anillo allí sentía su mano extraña. Lo había guardado en su pequeño bolso a la cintura, en un lugar seguro donde no podría irse volando con un movimiento brusco. Al terminar el entrenamiento se lo pondría, o después de darse un baño. Tenía que admitir que sin ese objeto en su mano se sentía libre, como si ya no estuviera comprometida. Ese anillo llevaba más peso del que ella creyó.

Respiró profundo, sentándose en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas, dejando todo eso para después, y se concentró en su fuerza. Sabía que no podía comenzar usando toda su energía porque estaría poniéndose en riesgo de desgarrarse un músculo, y es lo que menos deseaba cuando apenas había recién tomado esa decisión. Podría sanarlo con sus habilidades curativas, pero después de tanto sin usarlas le daba temor cometer un error de cálculo y terminar con un tendón roto o algo por el estilo. La medicina ninja no era para jugar, y es algo que había aprendido luego de haber perdido tantos inocente animales por su falta de esfuerzo y práctica.

Tendría que hablar con Tsunade para pedirle que la retomara como su alumna, aunque no estaba segura de que la Hokage estaría dispuesta a hacerlo a escondidas.

Ya cuando normalizó sus niveles de chakra, se puso de pie con calma y comenzó con unos movimientos rápidos, pero nada que pudiera poner en peligro su cuerpo. Ya cuando se sintió caliente y energizada, comenzó a quebrar piedras por tamaño, de menor a mayor.

Cuando finalizó dejó un gran desastre, pero tenía una forma sencilla y práctica de arreglar el problema. Poniéndose en posición, apretó su mano derecha con toda la fuerza que pudo y golpeó el suelo con toda la energía que le quedaba, concentrándose en partir en pedazos grandes el pobre campo de tierra. Cuando todos los escombros cayeron por las ranuras, tomó el trozo más grande de los que había roto, lo levantó con esfuerzo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Bueno, no había quedado tan perfecto como lo había imaginado, pero serviría. Los restos debajo de la gran roca la mantendrían fija y las fisuras… probablemente nadie las notaría, eran tres o cuatro como mucho, nada importante.

Satisfecha con lo que había dejado, se dirigió a la casa, teniendo la leve impresión de que uno de los sirvientes la sintió, pero no recibió ninguna queja. Entró con cautela y se escabulló hasta su cuarto, en el cual ya se sintió segura. Tomando uno de los kimonos con algo de desagrado, se adentró en el baño, y después de unos cuarenta minutos de relajación se sintió como nueva. No sólo por la limpieza, sino porque se sentía cansada y amaba ese sentimiento. La hacía sentir útil y productiva, que servía para algo y, más que todo, que no se la había pasado haciendo nada. Había hecho _algo_.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para ir al comedor, alguien más lo hizo por ella. Neji se veía cansado y estresado, su traje estaba lleno de manchas secas y marrones que ella reconoció sin ningún problema, además de la tierra en sus ropas. Se notaba que no había sido la mejor misión que le habían asignado, y que no había salido de la mejor manera, pero por lo menos creía que la había completado con satisfacción. Luego, se golpeó mentalmente al pensar semejante estupidez. Era Neji, obviamente cumpliría su misión a todo costo.

- Bienvenido a casa –saludó. El chico asintió con la cabeza, claramente no del mejor humor, pasando de largo directo al baño.

Ella lo dejó ser y se dirigió por si sola a desayunar, sintiendo un poco de alivio al ser informada que los señores Hyuuga estaban haciendo diligencias y Hanabi estaba entrenando con su profesor.

Por educación esperó al chico para comenzar, aunque luego de diez minutos comenzó a reconsiderarlo. Si se tardaba cinco más, comenzaría sin él.

Pero antes de que estirara la mano para poder tomar los palillos, la puerta se abrió y él entró con rapidez. Se sentó a su lado y tras juntar sus manos, a lo que ella lo imitó, comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Ella podía notar que estaba muy callado y hasta podía decir que se veía tenso, pero no le prestó atención, sino que se concentró en llenar su vacío estómago.

Dentro de lo que su campo visual le permitía observar, pudo ver como Neji la miraba de reojo mientras extendía una de sus manos sobre la mesa para alcanzar un bocadillo, agarrándolo con firmeza, y en el momento en el que lo iba a introducir en su boca se detuvo. Ella siguió comiendo, hasta que sintió la mirada del chico clavada en ella. Cuando se volteó incómoda, con intenciones de reclamarle, se percató que no miraba su cara, sino su mano izquierda. Ella hizo lo mismo y al instante lo recordó. Había olvidado volverse a colocar el anillo de compromiso. Demonios.

- ¿Dónde está el anillo? –preguntó, dejando el plato y los demás utensilios en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

Ella pensó antes de responder, pero solo se le ocurrían cosas absurdas que sólo servirían si estuviera en su casa, donde no era la princesa consentida como allí. Decir que se lo había quitado para lavar unas cosas no era excusa creíble, los sirvientes hacían todo eso por ella. ¿Decir que estaba trabajando con barro? Creería que lo tomaba por estúpido. Pero ninguna excusa vino a su mente, y el silencio probablemente era peor.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿dónde demonios está tu anillo de compromiso? –reiteró, claramente liberando su estrés a la primera oportunidad con ella que se le dio.

Eso la molestó, pero estaba más concentrada en el hecho de buscar una excusa creíble, y la encontró.

- Me desperté temprano y estaba haciendo unos arreglos en el jardín, así que creí que mejor era quitármelo por miedo a que se raspara con las rocas o las espinas –comentó, intentando hacerle creer que lo había hecho por el bien del objeto-. Lo guardé y olvidé ponérmelo luego de bañarme, es todo –terminó de explicar, haciendo la mueca de "es obvio" más falsa que había intentado en toda su vida.

- No tienes por qué quitártelo, es más resistente de lo que crees –le aseguró, antes de ponerse de pie tras un leve permiso. No había terminado de comer siquiera.

Ella suspiró lo más callada que pudo, sintiendo un tremendo alivio. Sin poder evitarlo dejó su comida también, sintiéndose un poco mal, pero no pudo meter ni un grano de arroz más en su estomago. Para cuando se iba a levantar, oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y cuando se volteó sintió que tomaban su mano izquierda sin permiso y deslizaban el aro con algo de rudeza, sin embargo no la suficiente como para lastimarla. Simplemente para dejarle en claro que eso pertenecía allí, y que ahí debía quedarse.

**- **Gracias –susurró, aunque fue uno inseguro y un poco sarcástico. Él al parecer no lo notó, o no le importó.

- Voy a terminar de hacer unos asuntos con la Hokage, volveré dentro de una hora máximo –anunció, acomodando las ropas que recién se había puesto, algo que ella no notaba hasta hora-. ¿Será posible que te quedes aquí sin causar problemas? Te lo agradecería –pidió, hablando más para sí solo.

Ella le sonrió lo más hipócrita que pudo, y no le molestó que él lo notara; era su intención.

Cuando lo sintió fuera de la casa, con poco disimulo corrió hasta la habitación, y al abrir la puerta confirmó sus sospechas. La ropa que había usado para entrenar esa mañana estaba salida de la bolsa en la que la había guardado, junto con el pequeño bolsito abierto en la cima de todo. El muy descarado ni se había tomado la molestia de volver a guardarlas. Suponía que quería dejarle en claro que sabía lo que había hecho ahora, y tal vez esa fue la razón de su comentario tan fuera de lugar. Sabía que el oji blanco era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para deducir por la suciedad y olor de sus ropas lo que había estado haciendo, sin embargo le extrañó que no dijera nada más con respecto al tema, o quizá tenía mucha prisa y lo haría al regresar.

Bueno, realmente poco le importaba. Ella ya había decidido lo que deseaba hacer, y ni siquiera su prometido podía contradecirle eso, y esperaba que él lo supiera.

-

-

-

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió al salón donde tenían lugar sus clases particulares. Era difícil, ya que no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Estar sentada por horas, rígida y con buena postura era difícil, por más sencillo que se viera a simple vista. Tenías que estar siempre atenta a la posición en la que está tu espalda, hombros con al ángulo correcto, hacia atrás pero no demasiado, la espalda recta, las piernas juntas, los pies en su posición. No podías flaquear, pero cada día lograba aguantar un poco más. Tenía la esperanza de algún día poder aguantar toda una tarde sin cansarse, aunque sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para eso.

A medida que pasaban los días de las lecciones, se recordó a sí misma darle más crédito del que les daba a las mujeres que hacían esto todo los días de su vida desde pequeñas. No era fácil, para nada. Su única ventaja era que, al haber entrenado como kunoichi, tenía más resistencia que una mujer normal, pero de resto, no había nada más que pudiera ayudarla.

Admitía que nunca había sido muy dada a las cosas femeninas, no queriendo decir que era masculina. Es sólo que las cosas demasiado delicadas le eran difíciles, así que siempre le pedía ayuda a su madre. Pero a medida que improvisaba, y lograba hacer alguna cosa bien, se sentía bien consigo misma, encontrando un lado aún más femenino que no sabía que estaba allí. Eso, por lo menos, le agradaba.

-

-

-

- Neji –susurró, luego de darle vueltas al asunto por media hora sin parar. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, y ambos estaban debajo de las sábanas. Ella podía decir por sus respiraciones inconstantes que aún no se había quedado dormido, pero si estaba en el proceso, así que se atrevió a hablar antes de arrepentirse de nuevo-. ¿Tus tíos no te han dicho nada con respecto a la fecha de la boda? –preguntó, curiosa. Era una interrogante que le había planteado a la señora Hyuuga hace unas semanas, pero no obtuvo más que una vaga respuesta sin mucho significado.

- Aún no saben –respondió. Quería agregar que planear una boda, y más siendo de un pariente del líder del clan, no era algo fácil, de un mes para otro. Es algo que llevaba su pensamiento previo, siguiendo las costumbres y procesos necesarios, pero se retractó. Estaba un poco molesto con ella por todo el asunto del anillo, aunque era una estupidez. Eso no le molestaba tanto, sino el hecho de que le hubiera mentido. ¿Qué acaso él no le había perdonado ya varias cosas?. ¿Creía ella que no se iba a dar cuenta?. Ella podría haberlo hablado con él, pero no lo hizo, y eso fue lo que más le molestó. Claro, no se lo diría, ya que esperaba que ella resolviera eso por sí sola. Si las cosas seguían siendo como hasta ahora, así tendrían que ser en un futuro.

- ¿Me avisarás si sabes algo? –pidió, insegura.

- De todo lo que me entere, tú lo harás al mismo tiempo –le aseguró-. Es algo que nos concierne a los dos, así que no tiene lógica que nos informen de las cosas por separado –le explicó, deduciendo algo que le pareció obvio, pero ella y su inseguridad no la dejaban pensar bien.

Ella no respondió, sabiendo que aquello era verdad. Sólo se acurrucó más dentro de las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Neji –le deseó, antes de cerrar sus ojos definitivamente.

-Buenas noches –respondió. A los pocos minutos la sintió relajarse, y escuchó su acompasada respiración antes de él cerrar sus propios ojos y seguir el mismo camino.

No sabía si ella estaba consciente de esa manía de él, pero no lo creía. Ya que siempre esperaba que ella se durmiera para hacerlo él, lo más probable es que ni lo tomara en cuenta. Pero él sí, porque hasta no sentirla completamente dormida, no era capaz de realmente descansar.

-

-

-

Sakura se despertó cómoda, descansada y tranquila. Se estiró lo más que pudo y se dio una media vuelta hasta quedar sobre su estómago, con los codos apoyados en las almohadas, y su cabeza viendo hacia la pared, adormilada. Sintió su espacio de dormir más grande, cuando se recordó que no dormía sola. Asustada, se volteó a ver con alivio que Neji ya no estaba en el futón que compartían. No entendía ese empeño suyo en siempre verificar al levantarse si él estaba allí, si desde que habían comenzado a compartir cama siempre despertaba sola.

¿Es que acaso era tan tonta como para creer que se levantaría con él a su lado? Qué ilusa. Además, así mejor para ella porque podía revolcarse entre las sábanas sin ningún estorbo. Pensando eso, dio un giro y se volvió a arropar antes de dar unos últimos estirones antes de sentarse en la cama con cuidado, esperando unos segundos para levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Su rutina de ese día había sido suavizada ya que había terminado una parte de su educación, y le permitían tener una semana sin esa aplicación. Pero claro, la semana entrante le vendría el doble de fuerte, así que no le veía nada bueno.

Luego de estar bañada y vestida, fue a buscar a Neji a ver qué estaba haciendo. O bueno, qué clase de entrenamiento estaba realizando, porque no se podía poner en duda que eso es lo que hacía todas las mañanas. Lo encontró destrozando unos pobres muñecos de madera e hierro, reduciéndolos a escombros. O ese hombre tenía demasiada concentración, lo cual le envidiaba, o tenía mucha frustración que era pagada con esos inocentes seres inertes.

Sabía que él había sentido su presencia desde hacía rato, pero ella solo se sentó a mirar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Ya con casi cuatro meses allí, había llegado a conocer el lugar mejor de lo que esperaba. Sí, era enorme, y si no recorrías ciertos pasillos con frecuencia olvidabas las cosas, pero todo dependía de que encontraras el punto de referencia y todo se volvía simple.

Cuando el chico terminó de masacrar los pobres muñecos inanimados, se acercó a ella mientras tomaba una toalla que había anudado en su cinturón, con la cual secaba su sudor. Se sentó a un lado de ella y respiró profundo varias veces.

- Buenos días –saludó, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse poco a poco.

- Buenos días –respondió, mirándolo de soslayo. El chico estaba sin camisa, algo raro ya que siempre mantenía el porte, pero era de entender con el calor que estaba haciendo. El Sol pegaba de lleno en ese centro de entrenamiento, y la única sombra es aquella que recibía luego de meterse debajo del techo.

- Hoy tendremos visita –le interrumpió su ensoñación, y ella cambió su vista desde su torso hasta su cara, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, a pesar de haber escuchado lo que dijo. Fue una simple reacción por estar distraída.

- Que tendremos visita hoy –repitió, poniéndose de pie-. Vendrán cerca de las tres, por lo tanto a las dos debes estar lista –le anunció, comenzando a darse la vuelta en dirección a la habitación que compartían.

- ¿Estar lista? –preguntó. Ella estaba bañada, vestida y no estaba tan desarreglada. Quizá le tocaría peinarse un poco más, pero no le veía nada de malo a la forma en la que estaba-. ¿Tengo que ponerme una ropa especial o algo por el estilo? –pensó, preguntándose qué clase de atuendo le proporcionarían.

- Hashime-san pasará a buscarte a nuestra habitación en una hora, ella se encargará de todo –le informó, desapareciendo por una de las esquinas.

Ella quería agregar algo más, pero la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Eso le confirmaba que él definitivamente estaba molesto con ella por alguna razón. Lo había sentido raro antes de que se fuera en esa misión, pero al regresar se había estado comportando tan frío y tan distante, que le recordó a ese niño fatalista que solía ser de pequeño, antes de que Hinata y Naruto le demostraran lo contrario. No era del todo un problema para ella, pero esperaba que si iban a compartir una vida, por lo menos tenían que tener una buena comunicación o todo sería un desastre. Un incómodo desastre, debía agregar.

Consultó uno de los grandes relojes de la casa y se cercioró de que aún le quedaban unas cuatro horas antes de tener que comenzar a arreglarse. Con ese pensamiento, le avisó a uno de los sirvientes que saldría un rato. Éste le había preguntado, con bastante educación, si ya le había informado esto a Neji, pero ella negó, diciendo que éste estaba tomando un baño. Podía ser mentira o verdad, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage y cuando le avisaron que podía entrar, lo hizo con bastante cuidado. Se sintió insegura estando allí, ya que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su antigua maestra era algo prohibido, que no debía hacerse, pero esperaba que si le explicaba bien ella entendería.

-No, y es mi última palabra –le aseguró, con el ceño fruncido. Por más que lo había intentado, no pudo conseguir más que una negativa. Había pedido, rogado, suplicado e incluso había intentado manipularla con comprarle un poco de sake, pero nada había servido. Ésta había agregado que tenía suficiente.

- Por favor Tsuname-sama –pidió, alargando las palabras. Estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, con las manos juntas y su mejor cara de cachorro regañado. Sabía que estaba agotando la paciencia de la mujer, pero no tenía más opción.

La Hokage suspiró, algo exasperada- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si los del consejo se llegan a enterar me hervirán en mi propia sangre –explicó, sintiendo escalofríos de solo pensar en algo así.

-Juro que no la harán, no le diré ni a mi sombra –prometió, y antes de que ella agregara algo más, usó su última arma. No pensó necesitarla, pero era su única esperanza en este momento- Lo único que necesito saber es qué le sucedió a Neji durante la misión, es todo. Los demás detalles no son importantes. Por favor Tsunade-sama, mi trato con ese hombre depende de esto –le aseguró, aunque era un suposición exagerada.

Los ojos miel la miraron con extrañeza, para luego fruncir el ceño- ¿Tan cerrado así está? –preguntó, dudando. Sakura pensó que estaba cediendo.

**-** Casi ni me habla, y a penas me mira –le explicó, haciéndose la sufrida- Está tan cerrado en sí que a veces parece estar en otro mundo.

La castaña la miró con resignación y se puso de pie tras suspirar. Se dirigió hasta un estante donde abrió una gaveta y sacó un rollo que tenía la letra "A" marcada, junto con otros detalles garabateados que ella no pudo entender. Tsunade se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y abrió el pergamino, leyendo unas cosas antes de entrecerrar sus ojos, recordando.

- Al parecer hubo varios inconvenientes en la realización de la misión, ya que muchos civiles se involucraron inesperadamente… -se detuvo, con las palabras en la boca, antes de cerrar el rollo de papel- Me informaron que… una niña pequeña murió por un error de cálculos –susurró-. Al parecer el delincuente llegó a ella antes de que alguno pudiera salvarla, y Neji al ser el más cercano se culpa por ello –supuso. Cruzó sus brazos y los apoyó sobre el escritorio-. La mujer era viuda, y tenía sólo dos hijos. Un bebé y la pequeña, y ahora –se echó hacia atrás, sin atreverse a terminar- ya sabes el resto.

Sakura sintió, mirando el suelo. Ella una vez había perdido al esposo de alguien, porque no había cortado por completo la garganta de uno de los enemigos, y mientras ella intentaba curar al señor, éste se había acercado por detrás y pasando sobre ella, le había clavado un kunai envenenado en el corazón al hombre. Para cuando mató por completo al delincuente, el hombre ya había dejado de respirar. Intentó resucitarlo, pero nada funcionó. Había insistido más de lo debido, escuchando los gritos de dolor su la esposa. Aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salvarlo, no podía hacer nada. Sabía que lo que le había tocado a Neji era aún más fuerte, una pequeña e inocente niña. Debió ser horrible aún más horrible.

Tras agradecerle a su antigua maestra, salió de allí con un pequeño escalofrío y una sensación extraña en el estómago. Llegó a la casa Hyuuga, y aunque aún faltaban quince minutos para las dos, Hashime ya estaba allí dentro esperándola. Le pidió que tomara un baño por segunda vez en el día, para refrescarse del calor que estaba haciendo. Sakura así lo hizo y cuando salió, la mujer le pidió que, si no le molestaba, le permitiera untar una crema. Ella aceptó, cohibida y avergonzada, pero mantuvo la toalla en su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Notó que la loción dejaba su piel un poco más blanca de lo que ya era, pero se sentía bien y se veía brillante y saludable, además de que tenía un delicioso olor. Y se encontró a sí misma relajándose mientras que la mujer masajeaba su espalda, brazos y manos con una delicadeza que en su vida había experimentado. Se había sentido muy bien. Luego, se colocó su ropa interior, y ya con menos pena, Hashime la ayudó a meterse en aquel kimono tan delicado.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver aquel precioso kimono. Era de seda negra, con dibujos en la parte inferior y al final de las mangas. Pequeñas flores, círculos, mini bonsáis y líneas, sin un patrón en específico, se esparcían en rojo, dorado, azul, blanco, verde y naranja. El obi era de fondo dorado brillante, con detalles de grandes hojas bronces, rojas y verdes. A un lado de éste había un pequeño bolso que hacía juego con la vestimenta.

Cuando la mujer terminó de ayudarla, la hizo sentarse para trabajar en su cabello y maquillaje. Le aplicó una base simple, delineando sus ojos con negro y labios con rojo, y una sombra en los ojos que combinara. Volvió a aplicar más rojo en su boca y siguió con su cabello, sujetándolo en un moño alto, más unos pequeños y apenas visibles ganchos que sostenían su pollina hacia atrás en el lado derecho. No pudo estar más sorprendida al verse en un espejo mientras Hashime sonreía. Parecía una muñeca.

- El joven tiene muy buen gusto, ¿no cree usted? –le comentó, aún sonriendo.

- ¿Éste kimono lo escogió Neji? –preguntó, asombrada. Realmente era precioso, y no era tan pesado de llevar, lo que lo convirtió en su preferido. No podía creer que un hombre como él pudiera tener tan buen ojo para esas cosas, se le hacía tan extraño.

La mujer sonrió un poco más por la inocencia, ya que no estaba hablando de la ropa- Así es –afirmó asintiendo. El chico en verdad sí lo había elegido para ella-. Con su permiso, es hora de que me retire. El joven debe estar por llegar a recogerla –anunció, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Hashime-san –la llamó, volteándose hacia donde estaba ella-, muchísimas gracias –le sonrió, dulce y suavemente. Estaba muy agradecida por el cuidado y la paciencia que le había tenido, además de que le había encantado el resultado.

La mujer sonrió e hizo otra reverencia- Estoy a sus órdenes –respondió, antes de desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta.

Ella se quedó allí, observándose a sí misma, revisando cada detalle cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. El chico llevaba puesto un kimono masculino de color oscuro y de calzado llevaba unas getas sencillas con el cordón del mismo color que su ropa. Traía puesta su banda en la frente y su cabello estaba atado casi al final como siempre, sin embargo varios mechones se habían salido de la cinta y caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

Luego de contemplarla, lo cual ella no notó al estar haciendo lo mismo, se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- Ya estás lista, supongo –dedujo, usando el querer comprobar esto como una excusa para mirarla de abajo hacia arriba una vez más, esta vez de pie.

Ella asintió, y sin soltarle la mano, Neji la dirigió fuera de la habitación. Ella no se quejó, ya que supuso que debían comportarse como lo que eran, una pareja comprometida. Caminaron en silencio hasta quedar frente a una puerta corrediza, la cual el chico abrió luego de pedir permiso. La habitación estaba decorada con algunas flores, y seis cojines colocados adecuadamente formando una "U" cuadrada con ciertas cosas en el medio. Los señores Hyuuga estaban justo enfrente de ellos, mirándolos, y a su derecha estaba una pareja, mientras que sus puestos delante de éstos permanecían vacíos. La pareja avanzó, e hizo una reverencia. Sakura esperó a que su prometido se sentara para ella hacerlo.

- Neji, Sakura –los nombró Hiashi, pasando su vista desde ellos hacia sus invitados-, ellos son unos buenos amigos, Shota y Yui Aoyama –los presentó, haciendo un ademán educado hacia ellos. La pareja parecía ser contemporánea a los Hyuuga, sin embargo la tía del chico parecía conservarse mejor.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato sobre lo que había pasado últimamente mientras tomaban el té. Por supuesto, entre esos sucesos salió a relucir el tema de los protagonistas de esa reunión: la joven pareja comprometida. Los invitados no dejaron de hacerle preguntas incómodos de cómo se habían conocido y de cuánto llevaban saliendo, las cuales fueron respondidas por el jefe del clan con brevedad, no queriendo ahondar mucho en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo, dentro de esa explicación, Sakura se enteró que su padre había conocido al tío de Neji en una misión años antes de tenerla, y que desde entonces se habían frecuentado hasta que el trabajo en el clan había acabado con el tiempo libre de Hiashi. No pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo más que ella no sabía, pero algún día lo preguntaría. Estaba completamente intrigada por conocer el resto de la historia, pero tendría que esperar un poco más para saciar sus dudas.

Shota y Yui eran personas agradables y humildes, a pesar de tener bastante dinero, cosa que dedujeron los más jóvenes cuando el tema se volvió algo más serio. Eran habladores, pero sabían cuando callar, y habían hecho reír a los tíos de Neji, una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes de parte de Hiashi y una suave risa de su esposa.

Ya cuando era hora de retirarse, se despidieron en la puerta del salón, ya que los mayores acompañarían a las visitas a la entrada.

- Siento tanto no poder estar para la boda, pero tengo que volver al país del Rayo –se disculpó la mujer con verdadera pena- He estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y cuando vuelva tendremos tanto trabajo que no creo poder dormir por lo menos en una semana –suspiró, pensando en todo lo que ella y su esposo tendrían que hacer-. Vendré lo más pronto que pueda, ¡espero que tengan una boda espectacular y unos nietos preciosos! –le deseó a la pareja mayor, aunque sin importar esto, Sakura y Neji escucharon perfectamente.

La primera se sonrojó del tiro, intentando esconder su cara donde fuera posible, mientras que el chico había ladeado su cara, frunciendo el ceño; era su propia forma de demostrar vergüenza.

Cuando los comentarios cesaron, los señores Hyuuga los acompañaron hasta la salida, y ellos dos se quedaron en la puerta, viendo como desaparecían tras una de las esquinas. El silencio que reinó fue tranquilo, pero aún así el mismo aire de tensión que estaba sobre ellos desde que el chico había regresado de aquella misión se volvió a instalar entre ellos, y ella lo notó con intranquilidad. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era momento de hablar o si debía esperar un poco más, pero de esa noche no pasaba, se aseguró.

- Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir –propuso él, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación que compartían. Ella le siguió el paso y cuando entraron, tomó sus cosas y entró al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió, Neji estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia el piso. Ella se acercó con cuidado, temerosa de molestarlo. Se quedó de pie a un lado, y él la observó de soslayo preguntándose qué es lo que quería.

- Neji… -susurró, llamando su atención. No estaba segura que al chico le agradaría lo que iba a preguntarle, pero de todos modos lo hizo, porque aunque él fue un Hyuuga, era humano también-, ¿estás bien?.

El ojos perla volteó a verla por completo, frunciendo el ceño, confuso. Se quedó mirando esos ojos color jade por unos segundos, antes de bajar la cabeza. Era su propia culpa que ella le hiciera esa pregunta, porque había estado en el espacio desde que regresó de la misión. Era obvio que alguien notaría que algo pasaba, solo que no esperaba que fuera ella.

- Supongo que tal vez no quieres hablar de ello pero… -comenzó a decir, buscando las palabras adecuadas- es algo que nos pasa a casi todos, Neji, no puedes culparte de eso. A veces se puede, otras no. Por eso debemos seguir tratando para volvernos más fuertes y poder proteger a más gente –se sentó a su lado, pensando que quizá el necesitaba algo más que solo apoyo moral.

- ¿Tsuname-sama te contó? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

- Me costó mucho que lo hiciera, y sólo me contó una parte, pero sí, sí lo hizo –confesó, esperando que el chico no dijera nada o la Hokage la mandaría a matar personalmente.

El pelinegro se pasó las manos por el cabello y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la nada- Fue horrible –susurró, recordando cómo minutos antes de que el delincuente llegara hacia donde ellos estaban, esa pequeña niña estaba jugando felizmente con su muñeca mientras corría de aquí para allá, haciendo preguntas y riendo. Era bajita, pero delgada y con cabello liso y corto, un pequeño broche en un lado de su cabeza, no pasaba de los cinco o seis años. Aún tenía las palabras que le había dirigido dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_-_ _Hola, mi nombre es Minoue-chan, pero puedes llamarme Mi-chan –se presentó, a pesar de que nadie le estaba prestando especial atención. La niña se había acercado poco a poco, mirando hacia otro lado intentando disimular, pero todos pudieron entender fácilmente sus intenciones, sin embargo la ignoraron hasta que ella decidió hablar- Mi mami es esa señora que está allá con el bebé, mi hermanito Gorou-kun. Aún está chiquitito, pero cuando crezca, mamá dice que se parecerá mucho a papi, al cual no podemos ver porque está cuidándonos desde el cielo, pero mami me deja hablar siempre con él en las noches antes de irme a dormir –relató, respirando profundo antes de seguir hablando. Neji suspiró, pensando que nunca se callaría, pero lo que le preguntó lo dejó congelado- ¿Usted también habla con su papi, señor? Mami dice que aunque no estén aquí –señaló con su dedo hacia abajo, el suelo- están aquí –y ésta vez señaló su corazón. Luego sonrió lo más grande que pudo, y sin esperar una respuesta se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia, con los brazos extendidos y balanceándolos en el aire como si fuera un pájaro._

Sakura, sin saber qué más hacer, colocó su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Neji. Él no la quitó ni la apretó, simplemente la dejó allí. Pensó que, quizá, si compartía un poco, la carga se aligeraría un tanto. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de contactos, siempre había sido un hombre que lidiaba consigo mismo él solo, pero por alguna razón no pudo apartarle la mano. No sabía si era lástima por ella o por sí mismo. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, no le impidió girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda donde Sakura le sonreía suavemente, siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que trabajaría más duro para seguir protegiendo a quienes lo merecían, como aquella niña que le sonrió a pesar de no saber ni su nombre.

-

-

-

El pelinegro se despertó sintiendo un calor demasiado cerca de él, más de lo normal. Tras fruncir el ceño abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la cara de Sakura a centímetros de la suya. No se inmutó, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Varias veces había despertado hacia su lado de la cama, ambos dándose la espalda, pero en todas las otras se había encontrado en esa posición con la chica.

Siempre se consideró un hombre difícil de ser atraído por el sexo opuesto, si bien el noventa y nueve por ciento de su vida se la había pasado pensando en sus misiones, entrenamiento y todo lo relacionado con estos dos. Sabía que su vida terminaría como ahora, con una pareja que había sido impuesta de cierta forma, aunque debía admitir que le habían dado opciones, y entre ellas él la había escogido porque la consideraba sumisa y tranquila. Si bien esta decisión se le abría presentado años atrás, nunca se hubiera atrevido a elegirla a ella, con su voz de histérica mientras perseguía a todos lados a su compañero de equipo, además de lo inmadura que era para el momento. Pero él la había observado un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión, y ella había cambiado. Era más calmada, madura e inteligente, aunque la primera variaba dependiendo de si estaba con su equipo o lejos de estos.

Consideraba que había hecho una buena elección, a pesar de los leves inconvenientes que había tenido últimamente con ella. Sakura debía entender que tenía un leve problema de posesión, que él creía era entendible. Si ella sola se había metido en eso, a él le gustaría que mantuviera su decisión a pesar de lo que esto conllevara. Pensó un momento en el comentario inoportuno de la pareja que había venido a visitar y sin importarle mucho si se despertara tomó un pequeño mechón rosado entre sus dedos por unos segundos y luego lo soltó. Luego de que se casaran, a su debido tiempo, sus tíos quizás les pidan descendencia. Bueno, realmente a estas alturas donde había hecho tanto por ellos no le importaba mucho sus opiniones en ese tema, y él mismo no estaba seguro de querer hijos. Por muchos años había observado a simple vista el trabajo que eso acarreaba y no era muy partidario de dejar de entrenar por tener que cuidar a su esposa o hijo.

Pero, ¿y si la pelirosa deseaba tener hijos? Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con ella, donde le dejaba la completa responsabilidad, mientras él se encargaría de mantenerlos. Era un buen acuerdo. Suspiró y se puso de pie, decidiendo que ya había pensado demasiadas tonterías por un día. Se dirigió al baño y salió luego de un rato, listo para comenzar su entrenamiento. Aún era de madrugada y el sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por detrás de las montañas, pero para él era la hora perfecta.

Salió tras cerrar la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, sin notar que cuando hizo esto, un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron levemente, observando el lado ahora vacío sin emoción alguna antes e volver a cerrarse, intentando conciliar el sueño de una buena vez.

-

-

-

* * *

N/A: Primero que nada, buenas queridos lectores. Tengo muchas cosas importantes de las cuales hablarles, pero principalmente, tengo _dos_ cosas por las cuales tengo la necesidad de disculparme.

1. Por la enorme, enorme, enorme, enorme, enorme, enorme tardanza. No sé como aún me siguen leyendo y llegando reviews con todo lo que me he tardado. Mis lectores que me siguen desde el principio de la historia ya se deben de haber olvidado que existen o estarán tan molestos que no querrán leer xD. De verdad quería hacerlo antes, pero no quería escribir por escribir. Si bien el capítulo no ha sido un chispazo de inspiración, algunas partes si, y me agradó sentir eso de nuevo.

2. OH POR KAMI-SAMA. ¿Ustedes están conscientes de la grosería que cometí con Sasuke, verdad? En estos días me puse a leer de nuevo la historia para retomar las ideas y vi lo que había hecho con ese ser (¡ése no era Sasuke!. ¡Era un monstro que blasfemia al original! Una copia barata). Estoy tan apenada que estoy dispuesta a editarlo desde el principio mañana mismo para corregir ese desastre. La única excusa que tengo es que lo escribí hace mucho donde no conocía lo que era el OoC y claramente no conocía bien a Sasuke Uchiha.

Trataré de enmendar ese error, en serio. Gracias a aquellos que lo señalaron con tanta paciencia y cariño, eso me ayudó mucho.

3. Sé que dije que eran dos cosas, pero ésta es importante señalarla. Sé que no es un capítulo bomba, si el mejor que he escrito y espero que por favor estén leyendo esto y **me disculpen**. Porque excusa no tengo. Pero prometo dedicarle más tiempo dentro de lo que cabe, y gracias a aquellos que me tienen paciencia y me siguen leyendo, de verdad que sus reviews son siempre alentadores.

Y hablando de eso, les quería comentar que la razón por la que decidí seguir esta historia es porque a pesar de haber pasado casi dos años desde que la actualicé por última vez, me siguen llegando reviews, lo cual me hizo sentirme inmensamente feliz. Gracias a esas personas y a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un review o agregaron a favoritos o leyeron, es que estoy subiendo éste capítulo. Qué más decir que es para ustedes.

Sasuke aparecerá en el próximo capítulo (un Sasuke normal, lo prometo) y las cosas se pondrán mejor. ¿Qué les parece el hecho de que Neji la escogió dentro de las posibilidades que tenía? ¿Y les gustó el hecho de que Sakura vuelva a ser ninja a pesar de ir en contra de las reglas de la tía de Neji? ¿Cómo serán las cosas para una Sakura decidida que no está acostumbrada a seguir esas leyes? ¿y ésa última reflexión de Neji, les gustó? A mí me encantó escribirla xD.

Espero me dejen sus opiniones, que realmente son necesitadas para poder seguir con el fic.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen, dejan review y agregan a favoritos y alerta, ¡de veras!

Cuídense mucho, espero verlos pronto.

PD: Si el título no sale centrado, ¡es culpa de FF! xD


End file.
